Bodyguard
by August Storm
Summary: Jaden and ALexander are hired bodyguards for the vice-governor's daughter, ALexis. But when gangs begin to rise up and take power, will anyone be safe from them. And will Jaden's tough skin be melted by someone he has sworn to hate. AXJ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jaden woke up in his bed around 10am, like he always does. He lives in an apartment in one of the more beat up parts of Domino city and by himself. His parents had left him when he was 10 and he has been surviving on his own. Well not all on his own, he did have one person that helped him. He had met him on the street when he was 11 and suffering under the burden of isolation. His name was Alexander.

Alexander C. Gostwaski was like an older brother to Jaden. He had short dirty blonde hair and aqua eyes. He had also been left to survive on his own but for different reasons. He had moved to Domino from Boston with his family when he was 8 but they were killed when local gangs had one of their shoot outs.

However Alexander was tough skinned, he didn't gave up as easily as most people would. He would take more punishment then a samurai fighting for bushido and he would never back down. He was a very good fighter and what he did for a living was a very simple job as a bodyguard. He had made a lot of money from what he did; rich people living in the wealthier part of Domino would hire him to protect them for certain occasions or to get revenge on someone.

He still remained in the slums were Jaden lived saying that he didn't feel like moving all his shit. But Jaden thought he didn't move so that people living there could feel safer, but of course he never expressed any sense of emotion to anyone except Jaden.

Jaden was around 17 years old while Alexander was 23 and he was supposed to meet him by his place today. Jaden worked as an assistant to Alexander who would usually have to protect some rich guy's daughter or kill some local politician.

Jaden got out of bed and headed to his kitchen. The money he got from his work was enough to have a livable lifestyle, but not too comfortable. It was a one bedroom, one bath apartment and had no paint on the walls. He was high up looking down on the street which was the best place to be since this is gang oriented part of town so the higher up you are the safer.

Jaden looked out the window and saw a couple of boys playing basketball. They all seemed like the ruffian type, but who wasn't here. Even Jaden could be mistaken as a gang member. Jaden put on a pair of warned blue jeans, a black shirt and his favorite crimson jacket. He also pocketed his 6 inch long knife that he hid on his left leg and his M9 pistol. He never knew when he might need to shoot or threaten someone.

He walked down the stairs of his apartment and walked into the open city. It was a pleasant day, the sun was shining bright and the birds would have been chirping, if not for the fact that local kids would throw rocks at them.

Jaden walked a block down the street and saw him. Alexander was leaning against a telephone pole smoking a cigarette. He didn't smoke often, only when he had a lot on his mind. He wore dark blue jeans, and a black slim fit athletic shirt. He was carrying his black jacket.

He was scowling at some people who were playing a game of poker and looked in the direction of Jaden. He gave him a weak smile then frowned again. When Jaden approached him he sighed.

"Hey Jaden." He said coldly.

"Hey Alex." He was used to his voice, the coldness not being so cold to him but comforting.

He leaned farther back on the pole and threw his cigarette on the ground "they asked me again."

Jaden nodded. He knew what he was talking about. Alexander had a very good reputation as someone you wanted to support you in a gang fight. There were two major gangs in Domino, the Serpents and Argonauts. The serpents have been trying to get him to join ever since last year and he had continually denied them. He said that gangs were for scrubs.

"You said no"

Alexander looked at Jaden his aqua eyes showing emotions of rage and anger. "I will never join a gang Jaden." A pulled out his switchblade and just flicked it open and closed.

"I know you wouldn't" Jaden replied and Alexander gave him a grin.

He gazed up into the sky, "another day of absolutely nothing to do." He looked at Jaden and he grinned.

"You want to just ride around looking for something?" Jaden asked.

"You bet your red ass I do" Alexander said. He had two motorcycles one red which Jaden used and one black which he used.

"Good, maybe we kind find some looking for a little 'protection'" Jaden said as he got on his bike.

The two of them started their engines and race down the city street.

Over in a different part of the city, or let's say the wealthy part.

"So can you go?" a brown haired girl was talking on her cell phone.

"No my parents are being a bitch" a blonde haired girl said on hers. It you have not realized yet, the rich blonde girl is Alexis, and just how I like it. She was lying on her bed in her room. Her room was huge with bright blue walls, a plasma TV in the corner, walk-in closet and a queen sized bed. She looked very mad.

"Oh common Alexis, I asked Mindy and she's able too, why don't you just sneak out?"

"Because Jasmine, if I get caught I'm dead"

The girl on the other line pouted "but he is so cute"

Alexis sighed. Her friends were much different than her. They wanted to check out this baseball player who was playing today, only problem was it was down by the east side of town, which is the gang side. Being grown up in one of the more wealthy neighborhoods, doing such a thing was out of the norm. Alexis's parents were very strict and worked for the government and would not allow her to leave the safety of the west side.

"Please Alexis, you got to grow up sooner or later. You can't be a daddy's girl your whole life."

This made Alexis mad; she hated it when people degraded her. "You know what, I'll show you. I'll meet you at your place and we will go. Savvy?"

Jasmine was very happy, "yes I am so be at my place in 5."

"Fine" Alexis got up from her bed and quietly and swiftly made her way out of her family's mansion and into the street. The street was much different than Jaden's. People of social status walked on it talking about business politics and other important things. There were no kids outside since they had everything they need at their families estates.

She walked down the street until she reached the border. Jasmine and Mindy were waiting for her. The border was a imaginary line that people had made that symbolized were the city was split. And that's exactly where her friends wanted to go.

"There you are Lex" Jasmine said. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue shirt. The girl next to her was wearing the same style blouse except blue and her shirt was white. They both looked like targets for a passing gang member, but Alexis didn't care. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue and white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket over it.

"Hey guys. You ready" Alexis asked.

"Sure are" Mindy said and they walked across the border.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It was a gradual change in scenery. The houses became smaller and more cramped together. They also became more rundown and you could see the change in people. From the rich business men of the west, to the hoodlums of the east. Alexis was a little nervous. She had only been into this part of town a couple of times, and never alone.

Her father Atticus (he's her father in this story) would always be with her or get someone to take her. Mindy and Jasmine however came here all the time. Their parents were a little less protective.

They walked a mile, or 20 blocks down the street until they reached a ballpark. People were sitting in bleachers and in their own lawn chairs that they had brought. People were drinking bear and cheering for their favorite team.

Mindy and Jasmine nearly ran to see him, Zane Truesdale. He wasn't part of the wealthy west side; on the contrary, he lived near Jaden. He had a brother Syrus, but he was killed a couple years back by Molotov cocktail that had exploded by their apartment.

Still girls on both sides of town came to watch him play baseball since almost every girl had a crush on him.

Alexis sighed and took a seat in the stands while her friends tried to peer through the dugout to see him.

Jaden and Alexander had stopped their biking for a little break. Jaden was drinking a coke while Alexander had a beer. They were looking out at the street and heard people screaming by the ballpark.

"Zane playing today?" Jaden asked Alexander.

Alexander was good friends with Zane. He sympathized for his loss, but unlike Jaden, he didn't need help. Both he and Alex were very similar and not wanting to be dragged down by someone else. But still, they were good friends.

"Yah, he hates when people know he plays" Alexander chuckled to himself. "At least half the girls in this damned city try to see him. It drives him loony."

"Well maybe we should watch him play" Jaden suggested. "I mean there isn't anything better to do."

Alexander nodded "I guess you're right. He might need help getting out of the dugout with all his fan girls around him."

They got back on their motorcycles after they had finished their drinks and sped off to the ballpark.

It only took them 30 seconds to get there and the park their cycles on the side near the dugout entrance. Alexander was able to get into the dugout through connections. He had built up a strong network of people in the city who were willing to help him, because they knew if they were in trouble and they were on his good side, they would be okay.

The manager let Jaden and Alexander in and they heard a couple of girls moan.

"That's not fair!" a girl shouted.

"We've been waiting to get in for hours" another said.

Jaden and Alexander just ignored them and sat down next to Zane. He was wearing his white uniform with blue strips that came down the sides. He scowled at the opposing team and his fan girl club and he had the same coldness as Alexander.

"Yo Zane, what up" Alexander said. Zane looked over to him and gave him a friendly scowl.

"Not much Alex" Zane said. "Say don't you have stuff to do?"

Alexander shrugged "no, no jobs for me or Jaden."

Jaden's stomach then growled very loudly and Zane chuckled.

"You always need something to eat now don't you Jaden."

Jaden scowled back at Zane but he only laughed. "Shut it Zane." Jaden said. "Yo, Alex I'm going to go over by the stands. There's a place that sells some snacks over there."

Jaden got up from his seat and headed out of the dugout. He had reached the snack bar and was waiting on line. Most of the people waiting were girls from the west district. Jaden despised all of them. It was bad enough that he had to work for them, but them being around him just made him sick. He hated people who had everything handed to them, no struggle, and no work.

Alexis was watching the game from her seat in the stands. A lot of the boys were looking at her, but she didn't care. All she really wanted to do was leave, but she had to prove to her friends that she could handle herself.

"Hey there pretty" a boy said coming next to her. He had black hair and was wearing a green shirt with the head of a serpent on it. That meant only one thing. He was part of the serpent gang.

He had two other members next to him both looking at her. Alexis tried to concentrate on the game but these boys were persistent. The black hair boy sat down next to her and she felt very uncomfortable. People around her were getting out of the way because they could tell something bad was going to happen.

"Hey slut I'm talking to you" the boy said.

Alexis just tried to ignore him but then he put his hand on her and she punched him. Alexis didn't know why she had done it, but she had. She didn't feel comfortable having someone put there hand on her. The black haired boy was on the ground with a bloody nose and was very mad. She knew only one thing she had to do, and that was get the fuck out of there. She sprinted down the stands and the boy on the ground got up and chased her.

"Little bitch!" the boy yelled at Alexis.

She kept running and turned the corner to where the snack bar was. She could get past because the line was so long and thick that you couldn't penetrate through it.

'Blast, I'm so dead'

Jaden noticed the commotion from his spot on line and was looking at the scene. The black haired boy he knew as Chazz. He was one of top goons of the head of the serpent gang and Jaden despised him more than most people. He noticed a blonde girl who was looking terrified in Chazz's direction.

Jaden looked at her, she didn't seem like someone you would find in the west side, most of them wouldn't wear jeans and would only wear blouses and preppy stuff like that.

Jaden got out of line and intersected Chazz who was nearing the blonde girl. He was now between Chazz and Alexis and was not very happy. Chazz's goons had come up behind him both holding knives.

"What are you doing" Jaden said coldly to Chazz.

"That bitch punched me and now she is going to get what she deserves" and he pulled out his knife.

Jaden sighed "I'm sorry I can't let you do that." He looked at the blonde girl. "You okay?"

Alexis just stared at him 'what is this kid doing, these guys have knives and he is just standing there' Alexis nodded.

Chazz was now mad and he lunged forward at Jaden. A few second later he found himself on the ground paralyzed. All Jaden did was punch him near his gut and that did the trick because now he was in the fetish position by his feet.

"You're going to pay for that" one of his goons and they both raised there knives.

Now the situation looked bad for Jaden right now but he had something that could beat them and he pulled out his pistol. The two goons starred at Jaden and Alexis shirked in terror.

"I suggest that you two place your weapons on the ground and leave." Jaden said coldly.

They both nodded and picked up there boss but before they were gone he heard Chazz say something. "You're dead Alexis Rhodes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

When someone knows your full name in this city, you are dead. NO one except Alexander and Zane knew Jaden's last name which by the way is Yuki. Knowing a last name meant you could be tracked, traced and killed.

Jaden turned to face the blonde girl. She looked freaked and probably on the verge of tears. Jaden just scowled at her. "Get the fuck out of here, now!" Jaden ordered the girl and she nearly sprinted away.

Jaden saw her run; he had lost his appetite and headed back to the dugout.

Alexis was crying now as she ran down the road back to the border. She knew perfectly well that she was in deep water and she had to get across before she got into more trouble. It only took her about 6 minutes to get back, when your life is in danger like hers you seem to run faster. She sighed in relief when she reached the mark that singled the border.

She flipped open her cellphone and called her friends.

"Hey Lex, what's wrong?" Mindy asked. She could hear her crying on the other line.

"I…I got in …trouble with… a gang" she spurted out through sobs.

"Oh shit, where are you now?" Mindy was now worried. She heard of stories of people getting on the bad side of the gangs in the city and they usually didn't survive long.

Alexis was still walking when she was talking on her phone so she had reached her house by that time. "I'm home…"

Mindy sighed in relief "thank god, at least you got some common sense." And she hung up.

Alexis put her phone away as she entered her house. Her father Atticus was waiting by the door. 'Oh shit.'

He was not happy; he was in a formal business suit with a red tie. Atticus is about 40 years old (I know he is old in this story) He was frowning at his daughter, eyes narrowed and arms across his chest.

"Alexis Rhodes!" He let loose his anger, his race red. Alexis step back, his rage being projected 20 feet in front of himself.

"…yes…" Alexis said shakily, he had only been this mad when Alexis had taken his car for a spin and crashed it. But this made that look like child's play.

"YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU LEFT AND WENT TO THAT FUCKING BASEBALL GAME!" He was livid. He usually wasn't this mad, actually he was usually cool about most things, but once her safety was compromised he would blow.

"Well… I wanted to" Alexis said very softly at the ground.

"You wanted to. Well isn't that just dandy, you could have been in big trouble, you know there are gangs there"

"Well…. Actually I think I might of…." Alexis stuttered.

Now his furry got turn up from a 9 to 15. His worst fears being confirmed, she had gotten in trouble and not the type of trouble you can just ground. No the kind of trouble that gets you killed. Gangs usually don't have too much to do, but once someone does something to them, they will get them.

"GOD DAMNIT" Atticus punched the wall and dented it. You could literally see steam coming out from his ears. He turned back to his daughter and he was snarling. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"I'm….sorry…I honestly…didn't mean too…" Alexis was now more scarred of her father then that black haired boy.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ALEXIS, THEY ARE GONNA EITHER A- RAPE YOU B- KILL YOU OR C- ALL OF THE ABOVE!" He then sighed, "But as long as they don't know your name then we are…." Atticus looked at his daughter who had her face in her hands and on the floor crying.

"THEY KNOW!" Alexis screamed in her hands. Atticus just stood there looking at her.

"….FUCK..." was all he could say. "Alexis get to your room, ill handle this." She didn't have to be told twice and she ran upstairs.

"Jensen" Atticus said.

A man around the age of 50 appeared in a black suit. He was obviously the butler of the house and he bowed to Atticus. He had a bald spot on his head and grey hair the barley covered his head. However he had a warm smile on his face and seemed to be in good shape.

"Yes Mr. Rhodes."

Atticus turned to face his butler "get me that list that governor Sheppard gave me."

_******flashback******_

Atticus was in a large office, sitting in a very comfy black chair by the governor's desk. The governor's office was in a very tall building with a giant window so he could look down at the whole city.

Sitting behind the desk was fairly chubby bald man and he was looking at Atticus. He had a smile on and so did Atticus. The governor was his boss, since Atticus was his vice.

"Ah Mr. Rhodes, it's a pleasure to see you again. How is your daughter?" Governor Sheppard asked him.

Atticus shrugged "same old, same old. Just acting like every rebellious teen."

Sheppard stood up and looked out the window. "This city is so screwed up and neither of us can deny that."

Atticus nodded. Domino was considered the worst city to live in due to the crime rate, drug trafficking and all that fun stuff.

Sheppard turned to face Atticus again. "Your daughter is reaching the age where her safety could be at risk. You don't want a gang to find her and kill her or worse."

Atticus understood what Sheppard was saying. Many girls that grew up on the west side that weren't carful would end up working for gangs as prostitutes, but hey that was life.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Sheppard went back to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from his drawer and handed it to Atticus. "That's a list of people I think might be able to help. I put a star by one of them. He is defiantly my favorite."

Atticus looked down the list. He recognized a bunch of the names. One was called Hassleberry who was considered a good bodyguard, but had a bad reputation of sometimes killing who he protected when the situation got out of hand.

He went down the list when he spotted the star. It was the only name that had a last name as well as a fist. Alexander Gostwaski.

Atticus eyes perked up from the paper. "Why would he give you his full name? No one does that."

Sheppard just chuckled. "I had him take out a couple of rising antigovernment leaders a couple months ago and I usually hire him if I'm going over to the east side. As for giving me his full name, no one in their right mind would ever mess with this guy."

Atticus looked at Sheppard "why not? Does he run a gang of something?"

Sheppard shook his head "no he is completely independent from gangs; however some have been trying to recruit him. As for why you don't want to mess with him, he's probably the only bodyguard in the whole city that has never failed."

Atticus was amazed by the sound of this guy. "But sir why give me the whole list?"

The governor shrugged "you are next in line to run this city and every politician needs to know these types of people. We live in a democracy where the only way to get and stay in power is through force."

He understood where his boss was coming from. Many people had been trying to overthrow local governments and take control of the city, but if you knew people that could not only protect you but kill your adversaries, you were golden.

"Thank you very much."

_******end of Flashback******_

Jensen handed the list to Atticus and he took it. "Thank you Jensen"

Jensen bowed and left Atticus. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number by Alexander Gostwaski.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Jaden, Zane and Alexander were all sitting in Alexander's apartment. It was in a more beat up parts of town and the outside of it would make you think that the inside was a complete wasteland. However it was the complete opposite.

Alexander had made sure the inside of his place was nice, it could have been found in the west side. He had multiple bedrooms, one for himself, another for Jaden and one for a guest. Each had its own bathroom. The walls were painted black and he had a separate kitchen and living room. He had a plasma TV in the living room hooked up to his Xbox and next to that was his computer room. He had stationed his apartment underground on the basement level 1.

He had steel shades that he would put up if things outside got out of hand and his walls were made of 2 feet thick concrete with bullet protection windows. Jaden actually spent more time in Alexander's apartment then his own since his was safer. That's why Alexander had kept a room for Jaden and the spare was usually for Zane. Zane however liked the independence of having his own place and usually didn't stay over. His place was in the same style except only one bedroom and was much smaller.

They were all lying on the L style couched that faced the television. Jaden was playing madden 11 and Zane and Alexander were just talking.

Alexander's phone then rang and he picked it up, but before answering it he looked at the number and it was unidentified. He took the call anyways.

"Who gave you my number?" He said coldly at the person on the other line.

"Governor Sheppard did" the man said.

Alexander's eyes widened. This meant he might get a job and no more boringness. "Well I suppose you know who I am, now it is your turn to tell me your name."

"I am vice Governor Rhodes and please I need your assistance."

Alexander looked very happy and Zane noticed. "Um dude, your happy… snap out of it."

"Quiet Zane, Yes vice GOVERNER" he had emphasized governor so that Zane got why he was so happy.

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes." And Alexander hung up.

Jaden looked at Alexander "we get another job?"

Alexander's smile turned back to his normal emotionless face, he was never good at keeping his happiness. "Yah we did"

Alexander picked up his helmet and put it on. It was a slick black with a glossy black visor to see through.

"I'll be back in about an hour." And he left the apartment.

Zane looked at Jaden. "Alright Jaden, my turn to play."

Alexander was speeding down the street in his black motorcycle. He had two pistols in his pocket and a switch blade that was 6 inches long attached to his right thigh. He made his way across the border and into the west side of town.

Alexander had been there many times before for jobs and people there knew him by his signature black motorcycle. They all headed inside and peered out there front doors and windows to watch him pass, hoping they weren't his target.

He finally reached the Rhodes manor which was larger than most of the others around. Of course it would be, this guy is the fucking Vice governor. Alexander drove his motorcycle straight up to the door and turned it off. He took off his helmet and placed it on his seat and rang the bell.

He waited at the door for 10 seconds till it opened revealing a man around the age of 40. Alexander knew him by looks as the vice governor. He had Shaggy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. In the pictures he had seen of him he would have smiled but he appeared to be completely serious.

"Hello there Mr. Rhodes." Alexander said as though he was a longtime friend. He didn't show respect to those in places of authority, on the contrary he expected respect from them.

Atticus nodded "thank you for coming Mr. Gostwaski."

"Alexander is fine" he butted in.

Atticus wasn't used to people back talking to him, unless it was Alexis, but this guy seemed to not care.

"Okay, Alexander would you like to come in and we may talk about the situation."

Alexander nodded and Mr. Rhodes led him inside. Atticus led him to his office which was not that large, but large enough. He had a couple of black chairs in front of a desk where a large brown chair was behind it. Bookshelf's lined the walls and on his desk was his computer.

Alexander took a seat in one of the chairs and Atticus went behind the desk and sat down in his.

"So Alexander" Atticus began. "I have heard a great deal about you from my boss."

Alexander nodded. He had worked for Sheppard many times before. He had killed on of his rivals Crowler and a communist leader that wanted take control by the name of Sartorius. But most of the time he would just stand by him to make sure no one tried to attack him.

"Yes, he especially likes to hire me even for the most trivial things."

Atticus nodded. "Well I hope this doesn't sound trivial to you, but I need you to guard my daughter."

Alexander nodded. He had been asked to guard people's daughters many times before and didn't think much of it. "What did she do?" Usually it would be because of a bully at school or a persistent boyfriend.

Atticus sighed "she pissed off a member of the serpent gang."

Alexander's eyes widened. He had never been asked to guard someone's daughter because of gang troubles, none-less the vice governors daughter. "That does not seem trivial to me, but tell me. Do they know her name?"

Atticus nodded and Alexander grinned. He always liked a challenge in his work.

"When do I start?" Alexander asked. Atticus was stunned; this guy was actually willing to do something like this before even asking for how much money he wanted or anything.

"But how much do you want."

Alexander shrugged "I don't know, until the jobs done I'll give you my price depending on how much trouble I go through. If I fail then I don't owe you anything."

Atticus was very happy now, he had solved his problem and this man who was considered to be the best was willing to help him.

"However since they know her name." Alexander said. "She is going to have to come with me."

Now Atticus frowned. "Why is that?"

Alexander snorted "I thought you were a smart man governor, they know your last name, they know where you live. They could easily find you."

"But you live in the…." Atticus began. He didn't feel comfortable about letting his daughter go into enemy territory. To him it wasn't safer.

"Tell me governor" Alexander said. "Do you have 2 feet thick concrete walls; do you have steel plating covering your whole house and bullet proof glass? Do you have a stockpile of supplies?"

Atticus realized where he was going with this. His mansion was not built to protect someone but rather offer a luxurious lifestyle. He shook his head. "No I do not."

Alexander smirked "well I do, and if I am going to take care of your daughter, she is coming home with me. She will be safe don't worry."

"But you could use her against me and get almost anything you want"

Alexander laughed "why the fuck would I do that. I have a perfect record and I'm not about to throw that away. Beside if the governor can trust me with his life; I bet you can trust me with your daughters."

Atticus saw his reasoning and nodded. "Okay, she will go with you."

Alexander stood up from his seat "now tell her to pack a backpack of clothes. I'll supply the rest of what she needs."

Atticus nodded. "Okay, come with me. She is in her room."

Alexis was curled up in a ball on her bed just looking at the door and window. 'Please I don't want to die, I don't want to die.'

She heard a knock on her door and nearly jumped up to the ceiling.

"Alexis, its papa. I'm coming in." And Atticus walked in.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes but he only smiled. He sat down next to her and put his hand through her hair.

"Listen Lex, I got someone who's going to watch after you for a little while. But you can't stay here."

Alexis looked at Atticus. "What do you mean can't stay here?"

Atticus shrugged "since they know your last name, they know where you live. You're going to have to relocate yourself till this blows over okay."

Alexis nodded "okay, when do I leave."

"5 minutes" a voice said from her door frame. She looked at the man. He was fairly tall, dirty blonde hair like her own, but his was short (when I mean short I mean Kaiba style). He had aqua eyes and a stern face. She kind of reminded her of how Zane looked. She had met him once and though him to be an okay person.

"Don't pack too much. Only one backpack got it" the man said.

Alexis starred at him then her father. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Alexander and he's going to look after you."

"Well not just me" alexander said. "I got an assistant named Jaden; he's around your age I think"

Atticus spun around to face Alexander "how many people do you have working for you?"

"Just me and Jaden."

Atticus nodded "okay then." He didn't want his daughter to be protected by a whole gang because they might use her or something like that.

"Aright, pack your things because now you only have 3 minutes till we go"

Alexis jumped up and ran to her closet and started stuffing a back pack full of her stuff.

Alexander had driven Alexis on his bike down to where he lived. She was holding onto his back and he was going like 60 miles an hour which is 40 above the speed limit. He made it to his place in about 10 minutes and he put his bike back in his garage and closed it.

He guided her to the front door and opened it for her. She walked in looking around nervously at everyone around her. The made their way down a stair well till they reached a safe like door. It didn't have a door knob and but it did have an id recognition and a camera so people inside could see out at who wanted to come in. The walls were coated in steel.

'Man this place looks like a bunker.' Alexis thought.

Alexander took out a card and slid it open then a voice was heard.

"Yo Alexander that you?"

"Yah it's me, and I brought our next job with me." When he said that the door opened and he walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

_-Note- I did a little name research a found out that Alexis was the feminine version of Alexander. Oops, I am not intending them to hook up at all.- _

Alexander walked into his apartment and Alexis slowly followed. The door shut behind her without him touching anything.

Alexis had to admit, this place wasn't too bad. It was clean and everything inside was kept in good shape. They walked into what appeared to be the living room and someone was sitting on the couch. Only his brown hair was visible to them.

"Alexis" Alexander said and pointed to the spare bedroom. "You'll stay there, go unpack." Alexis nodded and went into her room.

She was expecting it to be beat down but she was surprised. The bed was nicely made with black sheets. The walls were kept clean and no paint peeled. There was a chair in a corner and a nightstand and on one of the walls a TV was embedded. There was a window so she could look up at the street and she noticed how thick his walls were. She also noticed the steel window covers. She noticed a door that led to a bathroom in her room.

'Well, I'm surprised.' She put her bag on the bed and started folding her cloths and putting them in drawers.

Alexander crept up to Jaden who was napping. He took out his knife and wiped it on Jaden's cheek. That got him up. He jumped up and pulled his on Alexander who couldn't help but laugh.

"Alexander, you freaked me out!" Jaden was very upset.

He ruffled Jaden's hair and smiled. "Oh come on you should've seen your face."

Jaden just scowled at him and lay back down on the couch.

"Say, Jaden. Where's Zane?"

"Over here" Zane said walking out of the kitchen holding a beer.

"You ready to go?" Alexander asked.

Jaden looked confused "where you guys going?"

Zane smiled at him "we are going clubbing. You're not old enough so you can't"

"Beside I need you to watch our guest."

Jaden looked at Alexander confused "who is it?"

Alexander just smiled "our new assignment, we got to watch the vice governors daughter. She is around your age." He gave Jaden a cocky smile but he just scowled.

'Great I got to deal with a rich prick today while they get to party.'

"Fine Alexander, just go have fun and I'll sleep here."

Alexander frowned "I'm serious Jaden, don't fuck up or else." And he showed Jaden a fist.

Jaden snorted "you know I won't fuck up."

Alexander nodded "okay Jaden, but whatever you don't leave this house unless you bring her along." He then looked at Zane and they both nodded and left the apartment. Jaden just looked at the ceiling cursing under his breath.

'Stupid Alexander leaving me with some broad and going to have fun with Zane.'

Alexis was done packing in a couple of minutes. The walls were thick enough that she didn't hear the conversation that Alexander and Jaden had. Her stomach growled and she looked at the clock. It was 6pm.

'I guess its dinner time, better see what Alexander is planning to do' Alexis walked out of the room and looked around for Alexander.

"Alexander" Alexis called out.

"He is not here!" a voice said coming from the couch.

"What he's not here! then who is?" Alexis started getting worried. He had left her in his first 20 minutes he had been guarding her.

Jaden raised his hand from the couch "apparently his slave" Jaden said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and who might you be?" Alexis questioned the guy lying on the couch. She couldn't see him, but she imagined some very lazy and probably as toned and armed as Alexander man.

"Call me Jaden, and before you tell me your name, I don't give a shit"

"Well Jaden" she said coldly. Apparently this guy didn't like her for god who knows. "What are we doing for dinner?"

Jaden looked at the TV clock which said 6:05pm. He sighed. "I don't know. Pizza sounds fine unless you can cook which you probably can't."

Alexis felt downgraded. "What makes you think I can't cook?"

Jaden chuckled "you're the fucking vice governor's daughter, you have probably never even lifted a finger to do something."

Alexis understood what he was getting at. "Just because I had a better childhood then you, does not mean that you can down grade me."

"Oh, I never realized that a better childhood was better than no childhood."

"Well since your living as a bodyguard you probably aren't that smart."

Jaden chuckled "Me, not smart, please. You probably gave a gang your full name." Alexis gulped. And Jaden heard it. "So that's why you're here. We got a retard rich pansy that was stupid enough to give her full name."

"I didn't give them my name" Alexis shouted at Jaden. "They just knew okay."

Jaden snorted "whatever."

Alexis couldn't believe this guy. He didn't even know her and yet he still had an opinion about her. "Well are we going to get something to eat, or am going to have to tell Alexander that you didn't watch me leave."

This seemed to get Jaden's attention and he got up from the couch. "Fine, we will go get something. Happy?" He was staring at the TV when he spoke but Alexis recognized that brown hair and crimson jacket.

He was the guy who had saved her last time.

He turned around to face the girl he was supposed to watch and recognized her. "Oh great, it's you." Jaden said and scowled at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis shot back.

Jaden looked at her for a second "at least you don't look like a preppy asshole." Alexis was wearing light blue jeans and a blue and white hoody sweatshirt.

Jaden went into the computer and returned with two Kevlar vests, and 2 g18s with couple extra magazines. He tossed a vest to Alexis which she caught.

"What the hell is this for?" Alexis was looking at the vest.

"Shut up and put it on, but make sure it's under your sweatshirt" Jaden said scowling at her.

She scowled back but he didn't flinch and just took off his sweat shirt and put the vest on. She did the same and it felt surprisingly light, but still heavy. When she put her sweatshirt back on Jaden had already pocketed the two guns somewhere and was staring at Alexis with a look of pure loathing.

"You ready yet 'princess" Jaden asked mockingly.

Alexis just scowled and head toward the door and Jaden followed her shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

They walked out into the street where many other people were also. Alexis didn't feel comfortable around them but Jaden did. To her they all seemed to be on the shady side and all possible threats. Jaden stayed next to her and was very close to her. She could feel the handle of his gun on her side.

She glanced around at all the people around them. The street bustled with more activity then on the west side. People were smoking and drinking on the street. She glanced over into a couple of the alleys and what looked like people selling drugs and other services.

"Jaden, where are we going?"

Jaden shrugged "I don't know and don't care. Anywhere you prefer" he said coldly.

"I've never been here, you're the local."

"Well that's makes my job easier, we are going to dominos, no ands ifs or buts." He scowled at a couple of the drug dealers. "It's their entire fault."

Alexis looked at him "whose fault?" and she looked over where he was looking.

"People like that, they fuel all the gangs around here." He looked disgusted and so did Alexis. "Of course people on the west side supply them so all roots to them."

Alexis scowled at him "were not like that" But he just ignored her. To him it was their entire fault that good people living on the east side had to suffer like they do. Him, Alexander and Zane were just a couple of examples.

They kept walking and every step they took Alexis got more worried for her safety. She was literally touching Jaden but he didn't care.

"Little scared are we?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes, do you want me to lie?"

He gave her a cold smirk and they kept walking. They finally reached the dominos; it looked like any domino's pizza place. Jaden peered inside and a scowl came on his face.

"What is it?" Alexis asked him.

"Put on your hood and let me do the talking" Jaden ordered. She did what he said slightly unwilling and they walked in, and saw why.

Chazz was sitting at one of the tables with his two goons. Alexis's hood was long enough that it covered her face. 'They are here… why the fuck is Jaden so calm about being here.'

He didn't notice them and just walked up to the counter. "Hi there, I would like a pepperoni pie" and he handed the lady a 20.

"It will be out in a few."

Jaden nodded and led Alexis to a seat on the opposite end of Chazz. She sat down and looked scared underneath her hood.

"Why the hell are we here if they are?" Alexis whispered to Jaden.

"Cause I want pizza." Jaden said bluntly and took glances at Chazz's table. Chazz was trying to stare Jaden down but was failing. Jaden's glares were defiantly better than Chazz's. He suddenly had enough and walked over to Jaden.

'Shit he's coming, he's coming.'

"What do you want scrub?" Jaden said to Chazz.

"Nothing from you, but my boss wants to give Alexander another invitation."

Alexis was confused. 'Why would Chazz want to invite Alexander to something?'

"He has said no like 100 times"

"whatever." Chazz then looked at Alexis. "Who's your friend?"

Jaden glared at Chazz "none of your business, but I suggest you leave." Jaden showed Chazz the handle and he backed off.

"Fine have it your way."

"Were not at Burger King" Jaden replied. And Chazz just walked out of the dominos, his two cronies following behind him.

"See not a big deal" Jaden said to Alexis who was looking at him shocked.

"Not a big deal, those people want to blow my head off!"

Jaden snorted "he doesn't have the balls."

"Whatever, say what type of pizza did you get?"

Jaden glared at her "none of your business."

Alexis scowled at him "what do you mean none of my business? I'm here with you, and besides you didn't even ask me what type I wanted."

"Even if you told me, I still wouldn't listen. You're going to deal with what I got."

"Why are you such an asshole to me?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked at her "why, cause I feel like it. That's why"

Alexis just looked at him "why?"

But before Jaden could anything they got their pizza. Alexis was pretty happy. Her favorite was pepperoni. Jaden inhaled at least half the pie while Alexis had one slice.

"Jesus, you eat a lot." Alexis said.

"Shut up" Jaden said bluntly.

Alexis just frowned at him "why don't you want to be my friend. Alexander doesn't have any problems with me, but you sure do."

"Well I am not Alexander am I"

"You have no reason why not to give me a chance." Alexis was starting to get ticked off by Jaden's attitude, it was harder to deal with then her friends.

"My reasons are my own."

Alexis just looked at him. "Meaning you don't know."

"Precisely"

Alexis couldn't believe this guy, he has no valid reason why not to like her, but he just doesn't because he felt like it.

Jaden threw away the pizza box and looked at Alexis. "You coming or do you need an invitation?"

Alexis was already scowling at Jaden, she has been for whole time since she had met him. She got up and followed Jaden out of the Dominos. It was now really dangerous to be out. People were roaming the streets drunk and a couple of fights were going on. Jaden pulled out both his guns and walked quickly back toward the apartment.

"Why the hell do you have those out?" Alexis looked worried at Jaden.

"We shouldn't have gone out." He looked at Alexis but this time not coldly, he looked worried. "I want you to stay close, and keep the hood on."

Alexis nodded and was practically on Jaden walking down the street. When they made it back to the apartment Alexis was sweating with nervousness and Jaden sighed in relief. They made their way back into the apartment and Jaden pulled off his sweatshirt, vest and shirt and sat down on the couch. Alexis did the same except kept her shirt on and sat on the opposite couch to Jaden.

Jaden sighed in relief. "Thank god you're okay."

Alexis just looked at him "I thought you hated me?"

"I never said I hated you" Jaden said.

""THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH ALL THE BULL SHIT YOU GIVE ME!" Alexis was livid and she tried to think back to when he said he hated her, but he never said that he hated her. He only said that he hated people from the west who fueled the gangs in the east and a couple others.

"I see you can't actually remember the details. No I have never said I hated you, I've only made fun of you and acted like a jerk." He then looked up at the ceiling, "I'm trying to decide whether I should apologize or keep what I said out there."

"When did you suddenly realize this?" Alexis couldn't believe this guy, one second he is talking smack about her, the next he was trying to decide whether he should apologize.

Jaden shrugged "well when we were walking back, I noticed how truly scarred you were and It kind of reminded me of myself."

"You scarred? That doesn't make sense, you're like soldier tough"

Jaden looked at her "what do you think soldiers feel every time they put their life on the line."

Alexis was looking at him "I don't know?"

"Well I can tell you how I feel. I'm always scarred." He turned to face the ceiling again.

Alexis decided to sit down next to him. He had sweat all over his body and he smelled terrible.

"You know, you being here is oddly comforting." Jaden said and gave her a weak smile, this time not so hateful.

"Does that mean you'll stop being an asshole to me?"

He just starred at the ceiling. "I guess so, after all I bet were going to be stuck in here for a long time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

It was around 1am when Alexander came home after he had dropped Zane at his house. He used his key card to open the door. All the lights were still on and he groaned.

'Jaden knows I got to pay the electric bill.' Alexander walked into the apartment and was going to sit on the couch when he saw a very peculiar scene. Jaden was sleeping soundly on the couch which was normal for him, except this time there was someone sleeping on top of him.

Alexander had to walk out of the room and into the kitchen before he did anything else. He exploded into laugher and was on the floor crying after 5 minutes.

'Man he was so against her when she first came, now he's letting her sleep with him. I'm so going to take a picture of this.' Alex walked out of the kitchen and took a picture of the scene with his phone.

For a couple of minutes he just starred at them. They looked so peaceful and he decided that for him to feel better about taking a picture, he would get them a blanket. He walked into Jaden's room and took the red comforter off the bed and gently laid it over them.

He turned off the light and went into his room. He had the largest room in the apartment for his double bed, work desk and a bureau. There was a large plasma TV on one of the walls and a couple pictures of him as a kid and his parents. The walls were painted black and his bed was also except for a red outlining. He fell on his bed and sighed.

'I think having her over might do some good for Jaden.' Then his cellphone rang and he picked it up.

7:00am

Alexis woke up feeling very warm. She pulled the blanket over here head to block out the light that was coming from one of the rooms. She then tried to move around thinking she was in bed but felt something very hairy on her face. She leaned her head back a little and saw the back of Jaden's head.

_******Flashback*******_

Alexis was curled up on the couch next to Jaden.

"So Alexis, tell me about yourself?" Jaden asked. He seemed nicer to her ever since a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, you got most of it figured out. I live on the west side with my mom and dad. I got two so called 'friends' and …."

"That's not about you, I'm asking about your personality" Jaden said.

Alexis shrugged "I guess that's something you're going to have to figure out."

Jaden sighed, "Fine then." Jaden let out a yawn. "I think I'm going to take a quick nap." Jaden leaned more onto the couch and put his head against the arm rest and just as he put his head on the rest, he was fast asleep.

Alexis just looked at him. She started seeing him a little differently ever since he stopped acting like a dick. She thought he was fairly cute and had something about him that made her feel warm inside. Was it his smile or his grin? She couldn't tell if he even was able to smile. A couple of minutes later Alexis began to doze off and she fell asleep.

_******end of Flashback*******_

"Awake I see" Alexander said from across the room. Alexis got off the couch and brushed herself off.

"Yah… I kind of just fell asleep on top of him" Alexis said blushing very red.

Alexander laughed "that's fine, but I took a picture of it." And he opened his cellphone and showed her it. She was no scowling at Alexander and blushing at the same time.

"Don't you think about showing that to anyone!" Alexis was now pissed, but Alex only laughed.

"Too bad, I already showed it to Zane. He will be over in about…" Alexander looked at his watch "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1"

Then a knock came on the door. "Yo, open up" Zane said from the other side.

"What's the magic word?" Alexander said mockingly to him.

"Shut the fuck up and open this fucking door." He did not sound at all to please.

Alexander shrugged "close enough."

He walked over to the control panel for the door and it opened. Zane walked in wearing a black muscle shirt and black athletic pants. He was scowling at Alexander who was scowling back, but somehow you could tell it was more playful then serious.

Alexis was sitting on the couch that Jaden was still snoozing on looking at Zane.

Zane turned to face her, gave her a halfhearted smile then turned his attention to Jaden. A slight grin came on his face and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Can i?" Zane asked Alex.

He shrugged "sure but nothing too harsh."

Zane looked at Jaden evilly and pulled out his 6 inch switch blade. Alexis jumped off the couch and onto the opposite wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She never had seen someone take out a knife that big.

"Relax" Zane said and walked over to Jaden who was still snoozing. He took his knife and slid it down his back, the sharp point on his side. He went down his back and Jaden started to shiver, then he decided to poke that one nerve on your back with the point of the knife.

Jaden shot up off the couch like a bullet and landed on his back on the floor cursing.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Jaden screamed at the two laughing people, Alexander and Zane. Alexander had to hold onto the wall so he wouldn't fall over and Zane had to throw his knife so he could laugh without stabbing himself. Alexis just starred at them.

"I don't think that was very funny."

Alexander was now trying to get up and Zane was ponding the floor. Jaden was on his back, looking up at the ceiling and he sighed.

"They always do that, it isn't a big deal."

Alexis walked over to him and helped him up. He took her hand and he lifted himself up. Alexander was finally calming done and now looking at Zane who was in the other room retrieving his thrown knife.

"Alright, well that was necessary" Alexander said and Jaden just scowled at him. He walked over to his computer room and came back out with a large case. He laid it on the table and took a seat on the unoccupied couch. Zane walked back into the room, cleaning his knife and looked at the case.

"So, who's your target?" Zane asked.

Alexander ignored him "Jaden get me three mags of 50 cal."

Jaden nodded and left to go fetch something from the closet. Alexander opened the case and Alexis gasped. If you have ever seen a barrette 50 cal. Sniper, then you have never truly been scarred of a gun.

Zane took a seat next to Alexander who was taking out the pieces and cleaning them with a piece of cloth. Jaden came back with a box full of magazines and large bullets, which are 50 Cal rounds. He put the box on the table and sat down. Alexis was the only one not sitting, she was looking fearfully at the huge gun which can pierce tank armor.

"What….are….you going to do… with that?" Alexis stuttered out. She was by the door to her room now, gradually moving back.

Alexander looked up to face her, the scope on his hand currently. "Sheppard called me last night." And he went back to cleaning the sniper. Jaden was now lying on the couch drinking a coke. Yah he drinks coke at 7 in the morning. Zane was polishing the bullets for Alexander and putting them into 10 bullet magazines for Alexander.

Alexis just stood by her door thinking about running out of the apartment and screaming bloody murder.

Jaden could tell she was overreacting and he got up. "If you don't want to watch a couple of dudes playing with their toys, well you got a room."

"Okay…" and she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut.

Jaden sighed and saw his blanket on the floor. "Who touched my blanket?"

Alexander raised his hand and pulled it back down and Jaden scowled at him.

Zane chuckled from Jaden's reaction. "Why don't you make yourself useful and make some coffee."

Jaden scowled at Zane and left to the kitchen. Zane then turned his attention to Alexander who sighed under his breath. "You know you haven't answered my question yet. Whose head you going to blow off?" Zane knew that Alexander would usually not use the barrette only if the person he needed to take out was either A. very important and couldn't live- b. heavily protected or c. both.

Alexander sighed "I don't know yet, but the governors coming over to give me the papers. He said it was too classified to send through fax."

Zane just looked at him "sounds important"

Alexander nodded and just continued to fix his sniper.

Someone was walking down the stairwell and knocked on the door to Alexander's apartment. He looked around nervously and when the screen came on he quickly stated his name. "Sheppard, now open up!"

The door opened and he rushed inside. He never liked coming to Alexander, but he said that's the only way you were going to get him to kill someone.

Zane was standing off to the side and scowled at the governor. Alexander didn't stand up but continued to handle his sniper, now attaching the barrel to the body. He didn't even glance up at him.

Sheppard walked to the couch and sat down opposite to Alexander. He knew the only way you can get things from this guy is if you acted like his inferior to him.

"Hello there Alex."

Alexander nodded "you brought the papers." He wasn't in the mood for small talk right now and wanted to get this over with. Sheppard nodded and took a folder and put on the table. When his sniper was assembled he put it down on the ground and took the folder. He felt only one paper in it and he opened it.

His eyes opened wide as he saw who it was and a hateful frown came on his face, his fist clenching the folder. It was the same person that had instigated that fight so many years ago where his family was killed. Dr. Truman.

-Notes- Hey thanks to anybody who's reading this. Please read and review. Also I was wondering what type of Pokémon do you think each of the GX people is? Let's try to stay within the original 151 please. Chumley is defiantly Snorlax of course you can go up till treeko, because it just gets stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Alexander grinded his teeth while looking at his picture. He had black shades on, wearing a black trench coat and spiky black hair. He had a cynical grin on which made Alexander even angrier.

Sheppard saw his angry and tried to back up a little, but of course he's still on the couch. Zane caught on and left the room.

Alexander looked at Sheppard "When do I start?"

Jaden was in the kitchen making coffee for Alexander. He was listening to the morning news trying to hear about any updates about local gang or uprisings. Zane walked in and looked worried.

Jaden turned around to look at him and noticed the change. "Um Zane, you look scarred." Jaden had actually never seen Zane act like this and it felt uncomfortable to be around him. Zane slouched on the wall and sighed.

"I've never seen Alexander that angry before."

Jaden looked at him "what did Sheppard show him?"

Zane sighed "Dr. Truman."

Jaden broke the aluminum can of coke in his hand and coke flew all over the place. "Oh shit." Jaden through the can in the recycling and took a paper towel and started wiping the mess up.

"Jaden, do you think he might over do this one?"

Jaden looked up at Zane "I don't think so, I know so. He is going to blow that mother fuckers brains out and go to hell to kill him again."

Zane gulped, Jaden never described Alexander like that. It has always been weird sense of humor, older brother or something on the lines of that. But hearing him say that he had a lust for revenge was unlike him.

"What about his current assignment?" And Zane pointed to Alexis's room.

Jaden sighed "that's why he has me. He's going to want to do this one on his own."

Zane nodded and went over to get a cup of coffee. The two of them walked back into the room. Sheppard had left and Alexander had put on his usually 'I'm going to fuck you up' gear.

He carried a large black bag, inside his barrette 50 Cal and all his information. He had black army pants and black army boots. He had a visible bullet proof vest and a couple of extra magazines for his assault rifle on his scar-H (it's a real gun, not trying to take it from Call of duty, but the thing is ridiculous.)

He had two g18s on around his belt and they were clearly visible. He had black shades on and black fingerless gloves. Around his head was a black bandanna with the words, don't fuck this me, on it. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off underneath his vest. He had a scowl on that would make the most hardened of people run for their moms.

"So you said yes." Jaden said slightly afraid of him. He nodded and began to walk out of the apartment. He turned back to face Jaden.

"Jaden she's your responsibility for now" And with that he left.

Jaden dropped on the couch. Never, ever before did Alex leave him alone with a job. He had always been the leader; he guided Jaden to make the right decisions and made sure that nothing bad happened. Zane just watched as the door closed and his best friend left.

Alexander walked up the stairwell, people parting away from him. You would if you saw someone like him. He looked like he could be straight out of the special ops for the military except the fact that he didn't play be the rules of war.

He headed to his garage where he stored his two motorcycles and something he rarely used. He had gotten a Hum-V also black for these types of things. He couldn't carry his sniper on his bike or all his gear so he got it just for assignations. He hoped in. The thing was coated in steel plating and the glass was replaced with bullet proof protection.

Inside was some of the latest technology for protection. Gps tracking, a monitor so that if his glass became unable to see through, he could see out of it and most importantly, cup holders.

He started the engine and it roared to life. 'He is in for a world of hurt' and he was off.

Jaden starred at the blank Television and rethought what Alexander told him. 'It's my responsibility…'

Zane was on the other couch with his coffee and smoking a cigarette. Like Alexander he smoke when there was a lot going on, and now was a time. He had turned on ventilation so the smoke didn't stink up the house.

Alexis walked in after taking her shower and getting ready for the day. Jaden still didn't have a shirt on and she saw Zane smoking, but didn't smell it. She looked around for the gun and Alexander then frowned.

"He is not here" Alexis stated.

Jaden sighed "and he won't be for a long time."

Alexis looked at him "what do you mean? He supposed to be here I thought?"

Jaden turned to face Alexis "he was offered revenge."

Alexis then sat down next to Jaden on the couch "what do you mean by revenge?" Jaden didn't listen but just kept starring into nothingness.

Zane took a large puff on his cigarette "Governor Sheppard came by."

Alexis looked at Zane "governor Sheppard came here?" She couldn't believe that the governor would go out of his way just to see Alexander.

Zane nodded "actually I do believe the governor is the one who gave your father his contact. He worked for him many times before and this time he asked for his assistance."

"Assistance for what?"

Zane took another smoke of his cigarette and smashed it on the table. "He is going to kill the person who killed his family. Dr. Truman."

"Dr. Truman, I've heard of him." Alexis said.

Jaden looked at her "you have?"

Alexis nodded "he was arrested for selling arms to some of the local gangs a couple years ago."

Zane nodded, "Well, you can't exactly keep a man like that in prison forever."

Alexis nodded "but he does have another job."

"He left me to that" Jaden said.

Alexis looked at him and saw his face was very pained. "Well at least he thought that through."

Zane chuckled "he's always thinks through everything. I bet he is 5 moves ahead of Truman as we speak."

Jaden shot up from the couch "Well he didn't think this one through" he shot at Zane angrily which made both Alexis and Zane jump. "He honestly aspects me to do this by myself? I could barely keep her alive last night!"

Zane regained his composure "I think you're more than capable of taking care of her."

Jaden scowled at him "no I'm not Zane!" and he marched into his room and slammed the door.

"That's not the attitude someone should have!" Zane shot at the closed door. Alexis just starred at the scene that had just taken place.

"Why is he so…" Alexis was about to ask Zane but he cut her off.

"Jaden's never done something like this on his own before. Alexander has always been there, always guided him through every step, always." Zane sighed a leaned back on his side of the couch. "But the way he's acting is going to lead into trouble." Zane got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked. She didn't want to be alone with someone who thought he was incapable of protecting her by himself.  
>Zen looked at her, "I'm not a bodyguard, I'm a baseball player." He left the apartment leaving a dumbstruck Alexis on the couch and a demoralized Jaden in the other.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Alexis looked at the blank TV. She was alone, well not alone but she felt it. She just kept looking at the door to Jaden's room wondering if he was okay. After a little while she had mustered enough courage to get up and open the door to his room.

The room was a little larger then hers. The walls were painted dark red and the floor was black. There was a desk to one corner and a bureau in another. At first she didn't see Jaden, but then looked at his bed. He had finally decided to put a shirt on and shower, but he just laid there on the bed. He had a sleeveless black shirt, dark blue jeans and black socks on. His face was planted in one of his pillows and he just remained motionless.

Alexis just starred at his body. 'This is what Alexander left for me to deal with? Great' she went over to the bed. To her, Jaden looked helpless, like depressed child who just couldn't take life any farther.

She lay beside him and thought up the only way to comfort him, and she put her arms around him.

The affect wasn't immediate but he soon pulled his face out of the pillow he had buried himself in. He didn't have any tears coming from his eyes, but you could definitely see the eyes of a hurt and lonely boy. Now he looked like that last person capable of his occupation.

He turned to face Alexis, frowning "you probably think you are a goner."

Alexis just looked at him and took her arms off him, "no I don't."

H just kept looking at her and he started getting out of the funk he was in. "you really don't think so?"

She shook her head and Jaden sighed. "Jaden, this is the last thing Alexander would have wanted you to act like."

He turned to face the ceiling, "I know." He remained there for a couple of minutes and Alexis was just looking at the side of his face.

"You're really broken inside." Alexis said and Jaden just remained still but listen attentively. "But you can't let that take hold."

Jaden nodded "Thanks Alexis" and he slowly got up from his bed. When he was fully up he turned to face her. "I really needed that."

Alexis nodded "and I really need you." She got up and opened the door to the living room and Jaden followed her out.

Alexander was speeding down the street, well not speeding but he was going to the max that he could go. He knew one person that could dig up dirt about someone and he was the first person he was going to see. Governor Sheppard didn't have much on him, only his name and reason for death. But that never stopped him. Unlike the governor, he had a huge network of reliable sources for information and equipment. He could find this guy in a matter of days, and hang his lifeless head over his fireplace.

He had finally reached his destination. It was a fairly old house in the more middle class area of Domino city. It had a small driveway and the color of the house was white. Alexander drove little down the street and parked his car. He had left his Scar-H and Barrette in because he didn't need them right now. He was just going to talk to an old friend.

He knocked on the door and a very chubby black haired man opened it. He had a koala nose and bushy eyebrows and was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and cargo pants.

"Hey Chumley." Alexander said.

"Oh didn't expect you Alex" Chumley said and led Alexander inside.

Alexander took a seat on the couch next to a large brown cat called Pharaoh. Chumley took a seat in the chair opposite him and the cat got up and jumped into his lap. Chumley petted the cat like Dr. Evil and looked at Alexander.

"What's wrong Alex?" Chumley asked.

"I got to kill Dr. Truman and I need information." Alexander was getting straight to the point. He longed to watch that man suffer from underneath his boot heal.

Chumley frowned "I'm afraid I can help you, but now isn't a good time." Just then another knock came from outside.

"OPEN UP YOU PAT PIECE OF SHIT!" a voice said from outside.

"You got to go Alex" Chumley whispered to him.

Alexander shook his head "no one makes fun of my friends" and he was about to get up when Chumley put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hide in the closet and listen." Alex nodded and made his way to the closet and hid himself in it. He pulled out both his g18s and waiting patiently. Chumley got up to answer the door and opened it. Guess who it is. Chazz, again.

"About time you sloth" Chazz said and barged in. He was accompanied by two other goons and they flanked either side of him. He didn't wait for an invitation and just sat down in his living room and the goons remained standing.

"Chazz what do you need" Chumley said coldly to him.

"What do I need, what do I need" Chazz thought to himself. "Oh that's right" and Chazz pulled his knife out. Chumley took a step back but remained clam.

"What does he want?"

Chazz laughed "Truman doesn't have to tell you." This got Alexander's attention. He knew that Chazz belonged to the serpent gang, but hearing that Truman might have connections with it was very bad news.

"You know too much Chumley so he sent us too shut you up" Chazz sniggered and rose from his seat. The two other goons pulled out their knives and were just about to pounce on Chumley when shots rang through the house.

Alexander had leapt out from behind the closet door and lit the three of the serpents up with his two g18s. The two goons died instantly with bullet wounds in their heads, while Chazz fell to the floor with holes in both arms and legs.

Chumley sighed "Thanks Alex, I thought I was a goner." Alexander nodded and walked over to Chazz who was screaming in pain.

He pulled Chazz by the collar and glared at him. "Tell me about Truman now or I kill you, very slowly."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Jaden was sitting on the couch. He had calmed down a little ever since Alexis had come talk to him, but he was a little on edge. Alexis was curled up against his chest looking at her phone.

"Jaden" Alexis said looking up to Jaden.

"Yah." Jaden didn't know why but he felt fairly comfortable around her now. He felt less hate towards her and he just wanted to be around her. Well he was going to be around her a lot now since he did have a job to do, but it felt less of a chore.

"Do you mind me calling you Jay for short? I don't like saying Jaden every time I want to talk to you."

Jaden nodded "okay, but I dislike saying your name. Too many syllables."

"There are only three" Alexis pointed out but Jaden waved his finger in front of her face.

"Two more then I would like so I'm going to nickname you…." He thought for a moment.

"Lex is good" Alexis said and continued texting on her phone.

They just sat there for an hour at least, Alexis doing stuff on her phone and Jaden just thinking. He was thinking about things that Alex had told him. He was going through the list of things, always have a weapon on you, look at all the details, never forget your duties, always look ways before kicking someone's butt in, and never stay in one place too long.

The last one Jaden had forgotten but remembered after going through his mental checklist. Never remain in the same place. He looked at Alexis then at his lap, which remember was covered by Alexis's head so he looked at his…. Arm.

'We have been sitting here way to long,' Jaden thought to himself. Just sitting there and not doing anything about who wanted to harm Alexis was a bad thing. Anyone could lock themselves away from society, but what made Jaden and Alexander have jobs was the fact that people didn't want to do that. How else would they be able to stop whoever was threatening them? They couldn't just sit in this room forever, they had to go out and just do something, and if people knew she had gone to the lengths to get bodyguards, they might call truce.

"Lex" Jaden said.

Alexis looked up "Yes Jay."

"Do you have anything you want to do today?"

Alexis shrugged "my friends want to go to the mall but I don't really feel safe and…." But Jaden cut her off.

"Were going" and he got up and Alexis's head fell to the couch cousin.

"Excuse me, but what was that for?" Alexis didn't like that her pillow had just gotten up and now was feeling very cold.

Jaden looked at her "get ready because we're going to the mall to meet your friends." He was about to head for the computer room when he remembered something. "Lex give me your credit cards."

Alexis looked at him blankly "why would I give you my credit cards?"

Jaden looked at her "I'll give you real cash, but we can't risk you being traced okay."

Alexis understood and took out her wallet. It had a couple of cards in it and she pulled out her credit card and handed it to Jaden. But he kept his hand out.

"I want all of it."

Alexis just looked at him "but my driver's license and coupons…."

"All of it" Jaden said bluntly.

She sighed and handed her whole wallet to him. He went into the other room and laid the wallet in there. He went through all the cards and pulled out two she was going to need. Her id and drivers license. He stuffed the others in a safe and pulled out a large wad of cash. There was at least 5000 dollars and he stuffed that into her wallet, but it looked to thick so he took 4000 out and pocketed it.

He pulled out his M9 pistol and pocketed it in his jeans and attached his combat knife to his left thigh.

He walked back out of the room and threw Alexis her wallet. She peered inside of it and scowled.

"You took everything out of it. How am I supposed to do things at the mall with no money?"

Jaden sighed "check the money pouch."

She did and her face lit up. Anybody's would have. It was stuffed with 20s, and 100s all nicely printed and kept.

"I got some extra on me so we are fine" Jaden said.

Alexis nodded and got up from the couch. She was wearing light blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt and over it a white fleece. Jaden however looked the complete opposite with dark blue jeans, black sleeveless shirt and a crimson hoody. But underneath he also wore a light chest protected and was wondering if he should make Alexis wear one.

'No' he thought to himself, 'she's to slim, it would stick out.'

Alexis was walking to the door and Jaden followed her very closely.

"Before we leave" Jaden said. "Where are we going?"

Alexis turned to face him. "Were going to the west side mall. You know where that is?"

Jaden nodded and walked in front of Alexis out of the apartment and she followed.

They made their way to the garage and Alexis soon found herself holding onto Jaden's back while he drove on his red motorcycle to the west side. He had been there a couple times, but never as much as Alexander. He liked the place but couldn't bring himself to like the people until about 12 hours ago.

They drove right through the west side. The mall was all the way over to avoid people from the east side going to shop there, since most of them don't own their own cars.

In about 20 minutes they were there, a giant parking lot that was overlooked by an even bigger huge white building. You could see inside at all the shoppers and signs for certain stores were all over the place.

"Lex where are they meeting us?" Jaden asked her.

Alexis pointed her finger to two girls. On girl had black hair tied behind her head in a ponytail and was wearing a white mini skirt with a blue tank top. The other girl had brown hair and had blue and white stripped skirt with a white tank top on. Both of them were in heels and Jaden chuckled to himself.

"What so funny?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Your friends. They are obvious targets."

He found an open place for his bike and shut off the engine. He tied it around a pole with a titanium chain and put both helmets underneath the seat compartment and locked it.

"Why do they looked like targets Jay?" Alexis didn't understand what he meant by it and thought he was making fun of them.

"Well you see, gangs look for that mini skirt, preppy look." Jaden explained "and they fit that perfectly."

Alexis looked at them. After spending a day in the east side he saw what he meant. To any pimp or gang member walking down the street, they were fish bait.

"You on the other hand are wearing jeans and normal people cloths" Jaden said. "This makes my job a lot easier."

Alexis shrugged "I guess so, but come on we go to meet up with them." She then looked at him seriously, "please try to be nice to them"

"The only promise I can keep is that you will be safe."

The two of them walked towards the mall. Jaden looked out of place from everyone else. He was wearing dark clothing and a hoody while everyone around him was wearing light, preppy clothing and all seemed to be happy. Jaden however frowned at most people and was on the constant look out for potential dangers.

"Hey guys!" Alexis called out to her friends.

They both looked in her direction and smiled "Hey Alexis how are you and who's your friend?" Mindy was looking at Jaden. He felt a little uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him. It reminded him of Zane's fan girls.

"Pretty well and this is…." But Jaden cut her off.

"None of your business" he said coldly and her two friends jumped back in shock.

Alexis groaned and whispered into Jaden's ear "please try to be nice."

Jaden nodded and Alexis looked pleased. She had successfully made Jaden at least willing to give her friends a chance, but still, it was a long shot.

"Well Lex…" Jasmine started saying.

"You chose a weird first boyfriend." Mindy finished.

"Oh no he's not my…." Alexis was blushing very red but Jaden had stopped her before she could finish.

"Who said I'm weird?" Jaden glared at Mindy.

Alexis just looked at him "private word now." And she dragged Jaden to the side.

"What Lex?"

"Don't what me; you know perfectly well that you're not my boyfriend."

Jaden just smiled "but they don't. Just play along, it's for your own good."

She sighed "fine I will." And they rejoined her friends.

"Yes Jaden is a little cold sometimes," Alexis said to her friends trying to sound apologetic to Jaden's behavior. He just scowled at them.

"Okay Lex… so you ready to go?"

She nodded and the four of them walked in together, but to Jaden it only felt like two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Jaden was currently banging his head against a wall in the corner of a clothing store. He has been doing that for the past 30 minutes now out of sheer boredom. Alexis and her friends were going around the store looking at cloths. It was quite large, isles of fancy cloths going up and down. People that Jaden would never want to be around were all around him and he felt out of place.

'Why did I ever agree to do this?' Jaden thought to himself. Alexis walked back to Jaden with her arms full of cloths.

"Jay I'm going to try these on so I'll be right back" Alexis said to him. You couldn't see her face because the pile was way too high.

"Oh you're not going alone." Jaden said. Jaden had killed way too many people when they were changing and knew that a smart killer would try that as well.

Alexis shifted her head to one side so she could see him "are you crazy, I got to change?"

"Were in a public setting so the most prudent thing is that I accompany you, unless" He smiled at the thought "we could just go home and never come back."

She scowled at him "Jaden honestly, who would kill me while I was changing?"

"I would, that's why I'm coming with you."

Alexis realized it was a hopeless battle and she headed towards the changing room, and Jaden followed her. Her two friends looked at her.

"Why is 'he' going with you" Mindy asked. She didn't like Jaden very much and Jaden was very pleased with that.

Alexis sighed "I need him to look at some stuff." She continued walking and Jaden scowled at her two friends which made them yelp and he caught up to Alexis.

"Lex, you're not going to tell them the truth, are you" Jaden said to her.

She sighed "I don't know how to put it. I'm wanted by a notorious gang and this is my bodyguard, don't mind him, he will just kill you if you get to close to me."

Jaden smirked "that sounded about right" and she scowled at him.

"Shut up Jay. My friends are scarred half to death by you and so is everyone in this place." Jaden looked around. Nearly everyone was stepping back from Jaden and eyeing him very closely. This made Jaden smile.

"I find that quite amusing."

Alexis jut starred at him and they finally made it to the changing room. Alexis opened the door to one of the stalls and was about to close it when a hand stopped it.

"Alexis I meant what I said. I can't leave you behind closed doors" and Jaden walked in with her.

"Jaden, what the fuck are you doing?" She whispered to him trying not to catch everyone's attention. He took a seat on the bench that was in it. The room was fairly large, defiantly enough for 2 people and a pile of cloths. It had a mirror on one wall and a bench so that you could sit down when putting socks or other stuff on.

He just leaned back against the wall "doing my job." Jaden smirked "just pretend I'm not here"

"That's going to be a little hard you know" Alexis retorted. "I don't think you know this but girls don't change in front of boys. It's not normal."

Jaden nodded "I understand that, but you're not in normal circumstances."

She scowled at him "if I catch you starring, ill beat you to a pulp do you understand?" Alexis didn't really mean this threat because deep down she knew Jaden would be the one to beat her to a pulp.

"I wasn't planning too."

Jaden was now yawning from boredom. Alexis was trying on shirt after shirt and pant after pant. Jaden did get a good look at her though, but he was used to girls dressing slutty and being able to see their undergarments. 'She is pretty… I guess. I wonder if there is fried shrimp in this mall.' Jaden thought to himself.

Alexis was now halfway through the pile and spotted cloths she picked out for Jaden.

"Jay I got some cloths I want you to try." Jaden wasn't paying attention to her and was looking into space. She was quite happy that he wasn't, but at the same wish he did. "Um Jay?"

He looked at her "yep."

"I got some cloths I want you to try on." Jaden face then turned purple.

"Sorry Lex but I don't wear bras and skirts"

She rolled her eyes at him "no not my cloths, I picked out some stuff that you should wear. You can't be dressed like that in here."

Jaden just scowled at her "I like my hoody and jeans."

"Yah but that doesn't work here so you're going to have to change."

Jaden crossed his arms and looked away "what if I won't?"

Alexis thought for a second, sure he was stronger and probably strong willed, but she knew one thing that would make him. "They don't serve food to people that look like they are from the east side." She had heard his stomach growling a little bit and knew that he ate a lot from last night.

This got his immediate attention. "Alright show me what I got to wear."

Alexander was on the roof of a very tall building looking down at the city. He was smoking a cigarette and his Barrette 50 Cal was next to him. The wind whistled threw his hair pushing it back.

He was remembering what Chazz had told him.

_******Flashback*******_

Chazz was bleeding heavily on the floor and whimpering in pain as Alexander stuck his knife into him.

"Tell me everything right now" Alexander ordered him.

"I don't know that much I swear" Chazz pleaded with alexander.

He looked crossed eye at him "tell me what you know" and he stuck his knife further into Chazz's chest. He whimpered in pain.

"I….was …. Told to…. Kill Chumley and…..Owe" Alexander had punched him in the face for his incompetence.

"I don't need to hear about Chumley, tell me about Truman." He glared hatefully at Chazz. He face was now bloody and you could hardly tell whether he was alive or not.

"He wants…. To take power"

"No shit Sherlock but how" Alexander was getting mad at Chazz who was telling him obvious stuff.

"He's…going to kill….. Everyone… in the" and Chazz let out his last breath and died. (That's right I killed Chazz… sue me ; )

Alexander stood up letting go of Chazz's motionless body.

"Chumley tell me what you know?"

Chumley looked terrified at Alexander "Truman is using the gangs and is going to target the whole Sheppard administration, families and all."

_******end of Flashback*******_

Quite amusing that his two jobs were connected, but hey, amusement isn't always fun.

Alexander took another long drag on his cigarette and threw it over the edge. He had told Chumley to leave his house for there were three dead gang members in it. He was always prepared for a situation like that and like Alexander knew some pretty helpful contacts.

Alexander sighed a pulled out his cellphone. He needed to tell Sheppard and Jaden about these recent updates and was deciding which one was the most important. He decided Jaden was and called him first.

Jaden was about to get changed into the outfit that Alexis picked for him when his phone rang. 'Thank the lord' he thought to himself and opened the phone.

"Jaden its Alex."

Jaden's eyes grew wide "hey, I'm doing fine don't worry."

"Jaden I'm not worried, but I need to tell you something in private." Alexander was a very good listener and heard Alexis creep up to hear threw Jaden's phone.

Jaden motioned for Alexis to go against the other wall and she did so unwillingly.

"Now Jaden, I figured out what Truman is planning and it's not good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Jaden was listening very closely to what Alexander was telling him. He kept his face straight, but inside, his heart was racing.

"Jaden, Truman wants to kill everyone in places of authority including their family."

"Yes." Jaden said. Alexander had told him that he should only say yes or no when he was giving him classified information to keep unwanted ears away.

"Jaden, I need to know that you are completely capable of handling your responsibilities by yourself, because I won't be back for a little while."

"Yes" Jaden said.

"That's what I like to hear." Alexander sighed "when this is all over, I'm retiring" and he hung up.

Jaden just starred at the wall for a couple of seconds then turned back to Alexis who had a evil grin on her face.

"Time for you to change."

It took her 10 minutes for Jaden to take his hoody off. He was on the floor and Alexis was on top of his trying to rip it off.

"Jaden seriously just take… it …. Off!" she was getting impatient.

"No I don't want to look preppy, you can't make me" Secretly he was enjoying this, it was kind of fun making her mad at him.

"Please Jay, just do it. What would Alexander say if he saw you not doing your job?" Jaden stopped.

"He would call me a wimp…." And Jaden reluctantly let Alexis dress him.

It was a very uncomfortable experience for Alexis changing Jaden. She took off his sweatshirt which revealed his sleeveless black shirt. She found his muscles on his arms and chest very sexy and had to restrain herself from paying too much attention to them. She took off his sleeveless shirt revealing his bullet proof vest.

"You serious about all this aren't you?" Alexis asked him. Jaden nodded and turned away.

"Please just get it over with, I can't watch" and Alexis giggled at his reaction. Now what Alexis found for Jaden was a red fleece and a black undershirt that wasn't ripped.

"Now for the bottom" Alexis said and pulled down his pants. She didn't mean to do it like that; she was just in the heat of the moment trying to get Jaden looking nice. Jaden tried to cover his boxer area and was turning a deep red.

"Boys don't like it when girls randomly pull their pants down"

She scowled at him and took them off. "I wouldn't have too if you weren't such a baby about putting on nice cloths."

He just rolled his eyes and looked away. Alexis saw his 6 inch combat blade tied to his left thigh and sighed.

"Were in a mall Jay, couldn't you just lay off the weapons" and after she said that his pistol landed on the floor.

"I need that Lex"

"Do you even have a license for all of this" Alexis was getting skeptically about the level that Jaden was at. She couldn't believe that he was actually allowed to have all of this on him.

Jaden pulled out his wallet and opened it. Inside were numerous identifications for weapons.

"I'm completely legal" Jaden said.

Alexis sighed and put on the new pair of lighter blue jeans she had found for him. When she was done she gave herself a round of applause for all her hard work.

"You now look like someone who would be here."

Jaden looked down at his appearance and grimaced. He had become the one thing he hated… a preppy asshole.

"No, this can't be happening" and he turned to Alexis. "Give me my weapons or I'm going to blow a lid"

She handed him his combat knife which he hid right underneath his jeans and pocket his M9.

Alexis then stuffed Jaden's old cloths into a black backpack she had bought.

"Alright Jay, I'm going to change now and we can leave and get something to eat."

"That is the first sensible thing you have said all day." Jaden slouched on the bench and was trying to keep himself from ripping the sleeves off his shirt.

The two of them walked out of the changing room and Jaden glared at everyone who was looking at him. They were no longer afraid but he felt like Zane. For some strange reason a bunch of girls fell over when they saw him and he didn't care to find out.

Alexis was wearing a short blue miniskirt that just covered her ass, a white tank top with blue outlying and a pair of heels. She looked at Jaden, who was looking up and down at what he was wearing; still not believing that he actually was wearing it.

The two of them met up with Mindy and Jasmine outside the store after paying for what they bought. Alexis was carrying a blue backpack with her since Jaden's bike couldn't carry bags and Jaden had the black backpack on his back with all of his 'good' cloths.

The two friends saw them and gawked at Jaden's new appearance.

"Well 'he' cleans up nicely" Mindy said and Jasmine was drooling at him.

Jaden nudged Alexis "um, why are all the girls acting like this… I look terrible"

Alexis just stared at him "you look perfect to any girl in this part of town."

"Then you people have no sense of what looks good" Jaden said bluntly. "Oh and since I'm wearing this…. We get food now." Jaden would have already been to the cafeteria, if only he didn't have to watch Alexis. She and her friends were looking through every window on their way and Jaden had to make sure Alexis was okay.

When they finally reached the cafeteria, Jaden had been walking for 2 more hours and now it was 2pm. He really hated the fact that girls just have to shop and look at everything. Jaden was waiting at the store before the cafeteria so Alexis and her friends could look at some markup. He was about to go in there with a ski mask on and threaten a couple of people when Alexis got out of the store.

"My friends will meet up with us later" she said and Jaden sighed in relief.

"Finally we can get some food" and they walked those extra 3 yards to be in the cafeteria.

"Well were here. Was that really that bad?" Alexis asked Jaden.

He nodded and guided her to the line. "Damn why is the line so long?" Jaden asked to Alexis.

She shrugged "I don't know"

They waited on line for 10 minutes and got some food. Alexis had a burger and a ice tea. Jaden had who knows what, he just piled at least 10 meals on each other and brought them over to their table. It was like Alexis and her cloths.

People were staring at him, but he didn't care, he was waiting too long.

"Hungry are we?" Alexis asked, gawking at the amount of food he bought.

"No, this is just a snack" and he smiled at her.

"Just a snack? You have enough foo there to feed a country."

"Or one teenaged boy" and Alexis nodded in agreement.

Jaden literally vacuumed 5 of the 10 meals into his mouth at once while Alexis took a small bite of her burger.

"Try to have some manners" Alexis said to Jaden. She was kind of grossed out by the wall he was eating, literally taking the plates and shoving them down his throat. He took another drink from his 60oz coke.

"Well sorry if I'm hungry, but I have been watching you people shop for 4 hours now"

Alexis looked away, but smiled. His attitude about things was quote amusing, even if the way he ate and did stuff was very, gross.

Then she heard something "ALEXIS!" and she turned around and groaned. A very tall man was running towards her. He had long brown hair and a wicked but jealous smile on his face.

(You're going to have to figure out who it is- mu hahahhaha- Also im thinking about making a crossover with pokemon and gx, what two pokemon would Syrus have? Please don't go after Rayquaza, let's try to stay within the cool pokemon range.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Alexis groaned and Jaden looked at her.

"Um what's wrong?" but before she could answer him, his answer came to him. The weirdo, or at least to Jaden came to their table and sat down. Jaden at first sight wanted to punch him. He had this smile just wanted you to kick a baby. (Off in the distance Ike says "don't kick the mother fucking baby")

Alexis sighed "Hello there Harrington."

Jaden looked at the guy again, and he knew his face and his hatred increased 10 fold. Harrington Rosewood, heir to Rosewood firm, the largest weapons firm in Domino. These were the type of people that Jaden meant when he said the west fuelled the east gangs.

"Hi Alexis" Harrington said admiringly to Alexis and a chill went up her spine. He was ignoring Jaden who was glaring at Harrington.

"I'm going to ask you to leave" Jaden said manacling to Harrington.

Harrington turned his attention to Jaden "who the fuck are you?"

Alexis was looking at the two of them and took one of Jaden's fries.

"None of your business Rosewood, but I suggest you leave Lex alone."

Harrington's eyes widened for two reasons. Frist reason, he knew his last name, second he called Alexis, Lex.

"Do you want to fight about it?" Harrington said to Jaden, looking pissed.

Alexis looked at Jaden and saw him give a small grin. 'Oh shit, wait what am I saying… I want to see this fight, but wait Jaden could get hurt'

"Fine Rosewood, outside 20 minutes" Jaden told him coldly. Secretly he was very happy, after shopping for 4 hours; a fight was something that could clear his mind.

Harrington stood up "see you later loser" then looked at Alexis "bye my love" and Alexis grimaced at the thought. He walked back to where he was sitting with a couple of other of his friends and they all looked very excited about the news he had brought.

Jaden jugged the last of his coke and burped loudly. Alexis's two friends came back from shopping carrying, who knows how many bags of crap.

"Hey guys look at all this stuff we got" Jasmine said.

"Damn Alexis, your boyfriend eats a lot" Mindy said.

Alexis looked at Jaden was just finishing his 20th burger and 4th 60oz coke. "How the hell do you stay so fit?" Alexis was wondering how it was possible for him to consume so much and still be at athletic health.

Jaden shrugged "I don't know, don't care and will never try to figure out."

"Are you really going to go with it?" Alexis asked Jaden. She was wondering if he was serious about beating Harrington to a pulp, which she thought was pretty obvious that he could.

"Of course" and he threw all his empty trays and cans into a nearby garbage bin.

Mindy and Jasmine looked confused "what are you talking about?"

Alexis turned to her friends "Jaden's fighting Harrington in like 20 minutes"

The two of their mouths dropped, "he could get hurt!"

"I know he could, but I'll be okay" Jaden said and stood up.

Alexis looked at him "where are you going?"

Jaden looked at her "do you expect me to fight someone with this shit on? Fat chance I'm getting back into my cloths." And he started walking then remembered something. "Are you coming?"

Alexis sighed and got up following Jaden to the bathrooms. Her two friends look at the two of them leaving.

"It's like he's her bodyguard" Mindy said.

Jaden led Alexis to a one of those handicapped bathrooms and she walked in. He walked in behind her and stated taking off his clothes.

"Good bye" and he threw his new fleece and shirt into his bag and put on his bulletproof vest and sleeveless shirt. He decided not to wear the hoody. Sleeveless shirt was much scarier.

Alexis just stared at him "Jay?"

Jaden stopped changing and turned to Alexis "yah?"

"Are you going to kill him?" Alexis was a little worried that Jaden might pull his pistol and shoot the guy.

Jaden went over to Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm only going to use it if he pulls something on me." And he finished changing putting his pistol in his black jeans.

The two of them walked out of the bathroom, they had ten minutes before the confrontation. They walked towards the entrance of the mall where they would wait for Harrington, and people parted for Jaden, just how he liked it.

Harrington was talking with his friends.

"Are you sure about this Harrington, I mean you might get in trouble."

Harrington was pulling the orange tape off a toy gun he bought. "Of course, this will freak him out and Alexis will see how much of a wimp he is and fall for me."

His other friends looked skeptical "he might have a real one"

Harrington started laughing "you really think he has one? No he can't"

His other friends also grinned, it was very unlikely. "Alright Harrington, but you got to go now if you're going to be on time."

Harrington looked at his watch "oh shit your right, come on guys" and he and his gang got up and headed for the entrance where Jaden was waiting with Alexis.

Quick gun lesson- if a toy gun doesn't have orange tape on it, it is considered to be real and she be treated like that but only if it's really detailed. Being that Harrington is planning on scaring Jaden, he bought a real looking one. - And if I am mistaken for some reason, let's say it's the law in Domino city.

Jaden was leaning on a column that held an outside roof leading into the mall. Alexis was standing next to him. You could literal see the chest plate underneath his shirt, but to most it just looked like he was really jacked. He had his M9 in his pocket for easy accessibility and his combat knife tied to his left thigh.

Harrington walked outside with his gang and glared at Jaden. Jaden didn't notice and was just making sure that Alexis was okay.

A large crowd had gathered to watch this fight. People were making bets on who would win. Most were on Harrington but a couple of people who recognized Jaden put money on him.

"You ready punk to get beat"

Jaden nodded and stood up from leaning on the column. "Hope you have written your will."

Harrington and a couple of people laughed "please, you should be the one writing it"

Harrington took off his blue fleece and was wearing a white shirt. He was quite built, but Jaden made him look like a wimp, but still Harrington had size on his side.

Everyone was watching and Alexis was holding her hands to her chest. She didn't want Jaden to get hurt; he didn't know how sneaky some people could be.

Jaden approached Harrington, but he walked. He didn't sprint or look to eager to fight, he just walked and then Harrington pulled it. He had his real looking toy gun in his hand and pointed it at Jaden. A couple of people laughed and others looked worried, however Jaden just stopped walking and starred at Harrington.

"Is it real?"

Harrington sniggered "yah"

And as fast Harrington said that Jaden pulled his M9 and shot Harrington's hand and he dropped the toy. Blood splattered Harrington's friends behind him and they screamed in terror. Harrington was on the ground looking at the bullet that in him and screaming in pain.

Jaden put his M9 away and picked up the toy gun. "Thought you could be sneaky. Next time don't lie" he walked back to Alexis.

A couple of guards came out of the mall and looked at Jaden.

"Hey kid! What are you doing with that?" they asked pointing teasers at him. Jaden turned his head to face them and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed them his license. He showed them two in specific, his handgun license and his right to kill license.

"I felt threatened." Jaden said and pointed to Harrington who was lying next to his toy. "He said that was real so I pulled a real one on him." and he continued walking to Alexis who had a look of pre shock on her face.

"You said you wouldn't shoot?" Alexis said to him quietly.

"He said he had a real gun and pointed it at me. I don't take chances like that." The guards surrounded Harrington and a couple of paramedics were dealing with his wound.

Alexis's two friends ran out of the mall "Alexis! Is your boyfriend dead?" They both thought that Jaden was going to be killed and when they heard the gun shot they thought he was. Jaden scowled at them.

"No I'm not, but Harrington's going to have to get some lead out of his hand."

They both starred at Jaden frightfully. Alexis turned to face him.

"Are we going?"

Jaden nodded, "I'm sick of this place besides" Jaden pulled his phone out "Zane is playing"

Note- Jaden shot Harrington; he's not coming back…. Or he might…. You're going to have to read and review to find out….. Wrote this chapter with green and yellow on repeat- don't know what that means.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"And Zane hits another homerun!" an announcer said threw a microphone at the Domino city field. Alexis was sitting next to Jaden in the team dugout where she was getting weird looks. Of course no one messed with her because she was with Jaden and they knew that Jaden would probably kill them if they got to close.

She changed out of her 'good clothes' and into cloths that Jaden said 'don't make you look like a whore.' She really beat on him for that, she didn't like people calling her slutty. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a black hoody. It was Jaden's hoody really, but he said that she couldn't wear white because it showed the dirt and he can't have the princess's clothes getting dirty or else he will have to wash them. He also gave her his bulletproof vest, but took a little of the padding out so that she didn't look like a fat ass. He said that her boobs were too big so he had to make it slimmer, which made Alexis blush very red.

Alexis was starting to like Jaden a little more, sure he was cynical, and very crude, but he was very concerned about her wellbeing and at some times very cheerful. He had this smile that he almost never had on, but when he did, it made her heart lift above to heaven. Just something about it made her feel warm and safe.

Jaden was wearing his black sleeveless shirt, which showed off his biceps so girls walking by the dugout squealed at him. He had dark blue jeans on that had a couple of blood stains on them which where faded. Alexis could feel his pistol against her thigh and his combat knife against his leg. It didn't creep her out, actually it made her feel a little safer knowing that he was always prepared.

Zane walked back into the dugout and his teammates gave him a warm welcome. Of course they did, it was 3rd homerun that game. Apparently, Harrington should have been pitching on the other team, but since he was shot, they had to get someone else. Zane's team was very happy with Jaden.

"Nice job Zane" Jaden said casually to him as he sat down next to him.

Zane didn't smile, only scowled at the other team "well that pitcher they got is terrible." Then he looked at Alexis "shouldn't you too be trying to stay away from this side of town."

Alexis looked uncomfortable at the stands, but didn't see that black haired boy, Chazz, again. She was very grateful for it and really hoped not to see him again. But of course she won't, Alexander killed him.

Jaden sniggered "please, I spent 4 hours at the god forsaken mall watching little Miss Princess go shopping" He started calling her that as a playful joke. She didn't mind it that much; actually she kind of liked it in some weird way.

"Well, you offered" Alexis piped in.

Jaden looked at her and gave her a friendly smile, not one of the rare ones, but it sufficed. "Oh yeah, I regretted it until we got to the food court." Then he turned back to Zane "which mind you took 2 hours to get to"

Zane laughed and stood up; it was time for his team to play the field. "I suggest you two leave before the game ends." He turned to Jaden "you don't want your fan club coming after you"

Jaden grimaced, he had completely forgotten about them. Every time he stayed for the full game, some girls would crowd around him afterward. It was very annoying. He nodded "Alright Zane" and he took Alexis's hand, a little jolt went up her spine, but Jaden didn't feel anything. "Were going now, it's the bottom of the ninth"

Jaden led Alexis out of the dugout and Zane called to them "I'll meet you at Alex's place after I'm done whooping their sorry ass" he called back and Jaden grinned. He found it quite amusing to watch the other team tremble at the hands of Zane.

"Okay, see you in" he looked at his watch "in about 5 minutes"

The other team gulped and Zane had a wicked smile on his face.

Jaden led Alexis to his red motorcycle and hopped on. She hung on to his back, and you could have mistaken them for a couple. He drove her back to the apartment and sighed in relief.

"Man, thank god were home" Jaden said and he turned to Alexis "now I can burn those clothes." He rushed inside and Alexis ran after him.

"No way in hell, are you burning those!" Alexis shot back at him.

He looked back at her and grinned "yes I am" and he would have probably done so if he didn't have to wait for the huge steel door to open. She caught up to him and took his black backpack that he carried them in.

"You're going to need those later" Alexis said

Jaden scowled at her, but it was friendly. Not something he gave to anyone, he just didn't feel like being mean right now. "Alright I won't burn them"

When the door opened the two of them walked in and the first thing Jaden did was, get a coke.

"Lex, you want anything?" he called from the kitchen. She took a seat on the couch and decided to try playing MW2.

"Coke" she said as the game started. He walked in and nearly froze at what he saw.

"Lex, you better not ruin my 2.5 KD" he said very seriously. Jaden was very good at videogames, of course he is the biggest camper there is.

She laughed at him "seriously Jay, it's just a videogame"

This made Jaden very mad, no one messed with his games…. No one. "It's not just a game!" he yelled at her. But he didn't notice that she was currently in a chopper gunner and about to get a nuke.

"Yah I'm really going to ruin your KD." She said smirking and Jaden just scowled at her as he sat next to her and handed her a coke.

Alexander was sitting in the stands watching the game that Zane was playing, He saw Zane tell Jaden and Alexis too leave and knew that Zane saw him.

'Man Zane, always seems to see me' Alexander thought to himself.

When the game was over Zane walked over to where Alexander was sitting. He didn't smile at him, and Alexander didn't either, which is kind of their way of saying what up. He took a seat next to him and offered him a cigarette and he took it.

"So Alex, why you here?" Zane said emotionlessly.

Alexander took a long drag on his cigarette and sighed "I killed that Chazz kid today"

Zane looked at him a little shocked. He heard of Chazz and apparently he was supposed to be some hotshot but Alexander killed him on his first day out killing. "How hard was it?"

Alexander shrugged "as easy as taking candy from a baby"

Zane chuckled at him response. Alexander never did seem to give credit to those he killed, unless they actually put up a good fight. "So is that Alexis girl done being protected now?"

Alexander sighed "no I don't think so" and he took another drag on his cigarette and threw it at the ground.

"But you got the guy that targeted her"

Alexander looked at out at the baseball field and at the dugout where he saw her and Jaden sitting. "the gangs are targeting everyone In the government, families and all"

Zane looked at Alexander. "You mean they are trying to take over now"

Alexander nodded and pulled out his switchblade and kept opening and closing it. "And even if a did say that she was safe, I don't think Jaden would let up so easily"

Zane just stared at him "Alexander, I don't think you realize that Jaden absolutely hates her" but Alexander cut him off.

"Hated her, he did." Then he turned to face Zane. "But how many girls has Jaden ever liked?"

Zane thought for a second and he understood what he was talking about. Jaden knew countless girls, hoes and all sorts of types. But he hated all of them to the point he would take out his knife and slit their throats (so out of character for him). But this one girl he was forced to be around, he was able to stand her.

"You don't think he's falling for her?"

Alexander just sighed "it would be nice if he could" and he starred back at the dugout, "I wish he could just leave this city in general Zane."

"That's what we all wish Alex, but it isn't that simple."

Alexander nodded "I know for a fact now once this all blows over, I will retire, but I might be dwelling in peace."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Note- well I got the rest of the plot figured out in my head so this story will be over soon, but I am planning a sequel in my head. If I haven't told you already I don't plan any of this until I start typing so…. Yeah. Estimate time till completion…summer break…. Nothing better to do except play tennis….. I say a week more or less. Anyways I have one question, who the fuck are the seeing ninjas and whoever they are tell them about my stories… I'm prepared. (Pulls out…. Chocolate?) OH and would you rather Alexander die or live or something else, got multiply endings planned so comment on what should happen to him, after all he is based off your truly.

Alexander was walking back to his apartment that night. He was out with Zane after they had finished their conversation at the baseball field and went to the local bar which was quite crowded. It was mostly just regular guy talk for that night like, that girl looks hot, who would you rather do, and what if type of conversations that night.

Alexander took a drag on his cigarette and coughed a little. 'Note to self, stop smoking when you retire… of course I might be forced to' Alexander thought to himself. He had gathered a lot of information about Dr. Truman… a lot. Alexander usually only put forth minimum effort in his jobs, which to most people seemed to be amazing. But to him and for this assignment in particular, he put forth 110% effort which is 10 times more than usual.

Not only did he find out what he was planning, but who got to help him, where it would all happen and when. It was perfect detective work and no one suspected a thing.

He walked down the stairs to his apartment, being there before to change out of his combat gear and put away his toys. If you're wondering what he wore just black shirt, black jeans and if you get this wrong you are truly pathetic, black shoes.

He opened the door and was very glad that those two were still up. They were playing the Xbox and both of them smiling. It shocked Alexander a little to see that smile that Jaden had on, which he never or rarely had on. That last time I think he had that one on was when he had killed his parents. Yeah you heard me; Jaden got payback from his parents for ditching him years ago and he smiled at their deaths. Not a big deal, but may be later.

But this was different; he was smiling at something that could make anyone happy. A friendly girl and him playing Xbox and drinking coke, sounds pretty nice thinking about it.

Alexander coughed a little to get their attention and Jaden looked at Alexander standing there, his smile only broadening. Alexander couldn't help it and smiled at him.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves" Alexander said.

Alexis turned to face Alexander and she seemed very happy. "Yah, were playing black ops since you can split screen live."

Alexander looked at Jaden. "Is she using my profile?" he asked Jaden.

He nodded "yah and it's gotten higher by 1. Well you did have a .3 last time I checked."

Alexander nodded. Unlike Jaden he got very mad at videogames because in all of those combat games he would scream at people saying "that never fucking happens!" or "what the fuck! I bet that faggot never even killed a motherfucker, let alone touched a real gun!"

He took a seat in the open chair and turned the Xbox off. Both Alexis and Jaden moaned at his action.

"Aw come on" Alexis said quite upset.

"Yah we didn't get to use our dogs on them yet" Jaden added.

Alexander smiled at them for a brief second. 'Damn that girl did something to Jaden and I am so thankful'. His smiled disappeared when he remembered that he needed both he and Alexis to do something.

"Do you two trust me?"

Jaden's smile faded "the last time you ask me that is when you told me I had to sky dice into a building a kill 13 people"

Alexis looked shocked to hear this, but then remembered that is what he did.

Alexander nodded "just answer the question. Do both of you trust me?"

Alexis looked at Jaden to see what he would do, which was nod.

"Alex, I trust you 100%" Jaden said.

Alexander couldn't help but smile. Jaden was always loyal to him and never said no to anything he said he needed him to do. He may have pouted and complained sometimes, but he always did the job with all of his ability, which is one reason that he chose him to help him out.

Alexis nodded in agreement, especially since Alexander is the one who is keeping her as safe as the governor could ever be.

"Alright I have devised a plan to kill Dr. Truman and I need both of you to help me. It will be indirectly but very significant." They both nodded and Alexander pulled out a brochure for some dance thing.

Jaden expected it to be some club thing, but it wasn't. It was for the governor's dinner and inside were two tickets. Then it hit him, this would be the perfect time for anyone to strike a blow to the government. Get all of them together and then boom, you just killed everyone link to it.

Alexis groaned as she saw what it was. She had been to it many times before and absolutely despised it. She didn't quite see it how Jaden saw it, but they both grew up looking at things in a different way. To her this was just another fucking dinner she had to attend, where numerous boys would come and try to hook up with her.

"I know that you are still wondering why I have this" Alexander said to Alexis who nodded. He turned to Jaden who seemed to be putting the pieces together and smiled. 'Always thinks outside the box, just like me'

He turned back to Alexis after he saw Jaden eyes brighten up with the realization of what he was planning and now had his full attention on Alexander.

"What this is if you haven't guessed already are two tickets to the governor's dinner, where every single politician will be for an extended period of time."

Alexis nodded, she knew all of this, but why would Alexander have to go to this just to kill one man.

Alexander then remembered that he didn't tell Alexis Dr. Truman's full intentions. "Now Dr. Truman is planning on killing everyone in our current government."

Jaden nodded and Alexis nearly stood up in fright. That meant her father and she thought at that second that she needed to call him.

Jaden saw her movements and knew her intention so he placed his hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm her and pushed her back onto the couch.

Alexander smiled at this and continued. "That is when we will get him. It has come to my attention that Dr. Truman is going by a different name, a name we all trust. Viper."

Viper was the nickname of the head of police in domino city, and Alexis knew him a little bit.

"So….our target… is the police" Alexis stammered out.

Alexander nodded "he will be at the dance along with his most trusted adversaries." He pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the table. "This is the seating arrangement for that night."

Both Alexis and Jaden saw their names by the governor's table near Mr. Rhodes and a couple of very important people.

"So I'm guessing you want us to go to this… what a drag" Jaden said.

Alexander nodded "correct, your job will be to provide necessary protection to Alexis and her father. I could care less about Sheppard but Mr. Rhodes seems like a pleasant fellow" he then pulled out small detonators from his pocket. "You will also plant the tables where his goons are sitting and when I give the signal you blow them"

Jaden nodded, it didn't seem too hard.

Alexis however was looking terrified at this, and then realized that she had nothing to do. "Alex, what am I supposed to do?"

Alexander looked at her "why Alexis, you're going to be Jaden's date" he said mockingly.

Jaden spurted out his coke in his mouth and Alexis blushed very red. Alexander would have laughed, if he didn't think the matter was so serious.

Jaden regained his composure and sat straight up. "I'll do it, but I won't like it"

"Obviously" Alexander said with a grin and Jaden blushed a little.

"If I'm with Jaden and we are going to blow up the goons… what are you doing?" Alexis asked Alexander.

Alexander looked at them "my plans are too top secret to be told so I need to know right now if you two are willing to do this."

Jaden looked at Alexis and she looked back. They both nodded and Alexander grinned.

"Let the show begin"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

The day finally came, the dreaded day, or at least to Jaden. He was in a black tuxedo and he was about to throw up. Alexander couldn't help but laugh himself silly at how he looked. His hair was combed; he wore nice shoes, pants that weren't worn and a red tie.

Every second Jaden wore his extremely nice cloths was another second he wanted to burn them. He felt so vulnerable in them, and he wondered how the hell the secret service could perform their job if they were so worried on how well they looked.

Alexander on the other hand was not attending the party formally, so he was in his black combat gear and laughing at Jaden who would kill any number of people to switch places, well not really, just the clothes.

He kind of liked the idea of going to this thing; he didn't like calling it a party, with Alexis as her 'date'. He just thought it was better than watching her go shopping as her bodyguard, which he tried to tell himself he still was.

For security purposes, Alexander had let Alexis go home a couple of days ago to misinform the gang that Alexander didn't know what was going on. But how very wrong were they.

Jaden had his combat knife strapped to his left thigh which was the only comfort he had. He had his pistol hidden in his jacket and yes he wore a light Kevlar vest. He had small donators in his pocket which Alexander had invented for things like this. All Jaden had to do was stick them underneath the table that he needed to blow, and his job was down.

They were riding in Alexander's black hummer, and Jaden couldn't feel more uncomfortable Alexander on the other hand was laughing his head off, and Jaden thought the only reason he had to go as her date was this reason. He liked it, he thought she was pretty enough… understatement.

Alexander was almost to her house, where Jaden would be dropped off beforehand and go with them to the 'thing'. Like I said, Jaden doesn't like to say the name.

Alexander was going to go later, with a couple of his little friends. Jaden either thought he meant a mini gun or actually get a bunch of his friends together and crash the party.

When they finally reached it Jaden looked at awe, well not awe but he was impressed by the magnitude of the house, or to use a more a better word, mansion. It was at least 4 levels, pale white with numerous windows. A long drive way led up to it, but Alexander felt like making Jaden suffer, and made him walk from the street up the driveway.

He drove away while Jaden flipped him off, which caught the sights of a couple of people. They knew who was driving that black hummer, and who ever that kid was, had balls to flip him off.

He walked up the driveway muttering to himself. 'Stupid Alexander, making me walk up this drive way. Would have taking him an extra 10 seconds to drive me, but no he rather laugh. Hope Alexis doesn't look like a hoe to this thing; I don't think I would be able to stand it. I wonder what he father is like.'

He finally reached the door and rang the doorbell. He heard a bunch of scuttling inside the house and thought a hockey game was going on. Jaden stood out there for 10 seconds wondering if every household on this side of town went through this much trouble to answer the door bell.

When the door finally opened, a man in a Hawaiian shirt appeared, half dressed in dress pants and with one shoe on. Jaden just starred at the man and envied him, because whoever he was looked much more comfortable than he did.

He had messed up brown hair and looked like he was in his late 20's, but he was obviously about 40. He smiled genially at Jaden; apparently he didn't feel scared that in any second Jaden could potential rip the eyes from his skull.

"Ah, you must be Jaden" he said and Jaden nodded. He looked up and down examining him and Jaden felt a little bit more uncomfortable. He nodded in approval "I'm surprised, I thought I would have to lend you some clothes, but you look better than me" he joked and Jaden smiled.

Jaden could tell this was defiantly Mr. Rhodes just by the way he acted. No servant would answer the door half-dressed and make jokes to a potential guest of their master. He liked him.

"Hello there Mr. Rhodes" Jaden said as politely as he could, which was pretty could. He had learned how to 'act' above class, but chose that everything opposite was more fun.

"Call me Atticus" then he grinned "or dad"

This made electricity jumped up Jaden's spine and he grimaced at the thought. Atticus was laughing at how high strung this boy was and offered him to come inside. He walked inside and smelled the house.

You know what I'm talking about when I say smell. Every house as a scent, whether it be your friends, you're on, or a hotel. Jaden breathed it in; this one reminded him of a lot of that mint soap you get from trader Joes. He liked it.

Jaden was starting to like this type of lifestyle, well not the lifestyle, but at least these people. They didn't seem too bad compared to some of the people he met like Alexis's friends, Harrington, and that one cashier who wouldn't sell him a pack of gum. He preferred living on the east side, but he had to admit, being away from that was kind of nice.

"Come on Jaden" Atticus said leading Jaden to what appeared to be a living area. Jaden followed with no questions asked and he couldn't help but be even more impressed by the magnitude of their living area. It was similar to Alexander's except this was much larger in all aspects. The L style couch didn't seem as comfy, but fancier and book shelves and pictures lined the wall. Alexander didn't care for pictures on the wall, because he had them all on his computer.

Jaden took a seat in one of the chairs opposite where Atticus was sitting. He seemed very pleased with Jaden for some reason, because he kept on giving him funny grins and Jaden couldn't help but blush.

"So how are you Jay man?" Atticus asked and Jaden felt even more uncomfortable.

No one ever called him Jay-man before, especially a 40 year old west sider. "Um I'm good, how about you Mr. Rhodes?"

"Not too bad, but I'm going to ask you a series of yes or no questions" Atticus said with a odd glee in his eyes.

Jaden nodded "okay shoot"

"Do you like chocolate?"

Jaden was confused at the question. 'Why would he ask something so meaningless?' he thought to himself. "Yes"

"Do you like cats?"

"Yes" Jaden said. He was really wondering why he was saying all these stupid questions.

"You like Xbox?"

"Yes"

"You like fighting people?"

"Yes"

"You like the Boston red sox?"

"Yes"

"You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Now Jaden wasn't actually paying attention to what Atticus was saying. He was just getting to use to saying yes. Atticus was grinning very widely and Jaden couldn't help but blush. Was the vice governor really this childish.

"Dad, what the fuck!" Alexis screamed from the other room. Jaden turned to face her and his jaw dropped to the floor. For once in his life, Jaden blushed very deeply at what a girl was wearing.

Alexis was wearing a blue strapless dress that went right to her ankles. She had white heels and for some strange reason, Jaden thought it sparkled. She kept her hair the same and she was glaring at Atticus.

He snickered at his daughter "did you hear that" he said teasingly. "He wants to marry you and best of all I got it all on tape" and he pulled out a hidden camera and started replaying the tape in front of everyone.

Alexis rolled her eyes at him "alright, go have fun. But we got to leave in 220 minutes and you're not even ready"

Atticus stood up "fine, I'll let you be alone with my _son." _He gave Jaden a clever smile which made him grimace and he left the two of them alone while he got finished getting dressed.

She took a seat next to Jaden and was cursing under her breath. She noticed that Jaden was actually blushing which made her blush, but more diacritically.

"You look nice" Alexis said.

Jaden nodded "I guess, you do to." This was an understatement for Jaden; he was blown away by how pretty she was and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Was this how that Harrington guy saw her? If he did, then he would have to stop that, most likely by ripping his eyes out.

She expecting that, he never really complimented her that much before, but she saw him trying to hide it and she started giggling at him. He scowled and tried to look away, but he was finding that very tough at the moment.

Atticus then walked into the room and looked at the two of them. Alexis was giggling and Jaden was bright red. "Alright you two, we got to go" Atticus said. He was wearing a similar black suit to that of Jaden's, except his looked nicer. He had a purple tie and had this grin on his face that told you, 'I here to make you A. embarrassed or B. laugh'

Alexis took Jaden's hand they both felt a charge of electricity go up their spine. They both tried to ignore it but Atticus was grinning wildly at them and stepped aside.

"Couples first" he joked and Alexis scowled at him. Jaden on the other hand was getting sunburn by how red he was. Alexis was well practiced in the art of hiding a blush, but Jaden who had never thought about dating someone never knew what it felt like, now he realized that those stories about love being a strong force were true. How was anyone supposed to kill another if they felt like this?

'Wait did I just think love?' Jaden thought to himself. His emotions, which he tried so hard to mask, were coming out and he didn't like it.

Alexis sensed this and she couldn't help but smile at this. The past few days not being with Jaden were quite hard for her. She didn't get back into her original life style so easily of being praised for everything she did and catered too. Harrington had approached her and said what a low life Jaden was and started harassing her again. If only Jaden was there to shoot his other hand, or maybe his face. She really did like having him around, even though he was always so serious and objective oriented, she had seen the better side of him, and a side even she wanted to be around.

When Atticus said 'do you want to marry my daughter' and he said 'yes' her heart leapt, but then she realized that he was just tricking him to say so and it fell back down, with more force. She knew when this was all over; she would probably never see him again. Maybe at the occasional baseball game or maybe at Dominos, but nothing else. He would be living on the other side of town, doing what he did best, while she did… whatever she did.

They made it to their car. It wasn't a limo like you suspect; it was a normal black BMW 4 person sports car with just regular leather interior. Nothing really special about. Jaden opened the back door for Alexis who climbed in and he followed after her. Atticus got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Alexis looked around "where's mom?"

Atticus shrugged "couldn't make it. On a business trip"

Jaden was still looking at Alexis, he couldn't get over how pretty she was and then one of his rare smiles came up. Atticus seemed to notice the change and he smiled evilly at them and took a picture.

Alexis was just as memorized by the smile as Jaden was by her so she didn't notice. They just starred at one another in silence until Atticus turned off the car. Apparently they sat there so long, that Atticus had enough time to drive a 45 minute car trip without them noticing a second had gone by.

"We are here lovebirds" he said mockingly, but he got no complaints. So he suspected that maybe this time it might be true. He started tapping his daughter on the shoulder "um Lex"

She broke from her trance and looked to face her father "What" she said coldly. She was having a good time starring and he broke the moment.

"We are here" he said, and this seemed to wake Jaden up.

"Already?" Jaden asked.

He nodded "you guys didn't notice because you were staring at each other" he said bluntly, and more red came on both their faces.

Now you may be wondering why Atticus is taking this so lightly. Surely he would prefer his daughter marry someone like Harrington because he had wealth and status while Jaden was a no life from the east. He told himself he would decide what was best for her when he met Jaden. From what he heard from her friends, he was unruly, cold and to the point. But when he met him, he saw right through that act. He saw the lovely boy that he was, not the hard shelled person he had become. He would rather this boy, who respected his daughter and could actually take care of her then a snob from their neck of the woods. And just by looking at how they got lost in each other only strengthened his belief.

They got out of the car, and Jaden took Alexis hand for two reasons. The first one was so that he could play the part of the boyfriend; the second was that he wanted to. Don't question his motives. The three of them walked over to the entrance of where this dance was going to take. It was a large building in the style of the parliament building. Important people were walking into it, being led by bodyguards, other political figure heads and economic tyrants.

Jaden glared at them all as he walked in with Alexis, her father behind. He couldn't help but think to himself, 'this is going to be one 'explosive' night'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Note- there will be a sequel. I will be taking ideas and titles from anyone, but try to do that after I end this. I'll start it after I get back from camp which is in a week from now and I'll be back in about 2 weeks after that week. I'll be able to read your reviews because I got an iPhone, so please don't hold back.

The three of them were led by some man in a black waiter's suit to their table. As Jaden expected, it was right next to the governor. He had met him on a number of occasions, and actually did some work for him, but he never liked him. He was too tall and mighty for his own good, and someone needed to kick him in his place.

The governor noticed Atticus and waved, then turned to his attention to Alexis and gave her a warm smile, then to Jaden. His smile vanished when he realized who was standing next to his right hand man's daughter.

They approached the table and sat down, Atticus next to Sheppard, Alexis across from her father, and Jaden across from the governor himself. Jaden didn't show any sign of emotion to the governor, and he knew what that meant, his job was getting done tonight.

"Hello there box" Atticus said playfully to him. He was allowed to because he was his right hand man, but anyone else would probably be running for the hills.

"Hello there governor" Alexis said.

"Hi" Jaden said and both Atticus and Alexis starred at Jaden. The governor tried to show he didn't notice and Atticus was impressed with Jaden. He had never seen anyone address him like that before and not get yelled at.

Alexis looked at Jaden and smiled. This is another reason she liked him, he didn't pressure under authority. Unlike most people, Jaden treated everyone his equal until given a reason not to. Alexander was the only one to earn respect above what Jaden thought he should get, but everyone else, were either equal or less. Most likely less.

"So Atticus" the governor began to talk to Atticus about boring political stuff like future uprisings, the next party for some important investors and what not. Jaden returned to looking at Alexis and smiling and she returned to looking at his smile. She did think he was handsome, but that smile covered that so much that it almost didn't even matter to her.

Until their food arrived, Jaden didn't even blink an eye not looking at Alexis. You would think he was a stalker, if not for the fact that she was looking back. When it did arrive and Jaden returned to reality, he noticed a bunch of angry stares from some boys around his age.

He subsided the thought and went to eat his dinner. It was a steak, medium rare with some fries. He had a coke, which for once he didn't jug down. Alexis had the same thing and they started eating.

"So…" Jaden said nervously to Alexis. They hadn't talked much since he saw her and he didn't know what to say. He ate his steak in a matter of seconds, even though he did everything in the most polite manner.

Alexis nodded, she could feel the tension between the two, but it wasn't bad, it felt good… kind of. She kind of wished she could stop staring at him, but this might be her last time ever laying an eye on him. After this night things would be different, or back to how they were original, and that thought kept plaguing her head.

"Would you like to dance?" Jaden asked. He didn't know what made him say it, but he wanted to really badly and was hoping she would say yes.

This took her by surprise. 'Jaden wants to dance with me' she thought. 'Does he actually… no he just wants to play the part' She nodded "okay"

He stood up and held out his hand, his heart racing and she took it. He led her over to where other couples were dancing, amidst the evil stares that other boys were giving him. Other girls who didn't know Jaden were giving her approving nods, seeing that the apparently the hardest girl to get actually found someone, and now some boys would notice them instead of always her.

It was slow classical music that was playing, nothing like what you hear at east side drunkard parties. He put his arm around her waist and took one of her hands. She put her hand behind his elbow and they were extremely close to each other, even if they were dancing. Jaden's torso was rubbing on hers, but it felt nice.

They just moved back and forth like what most of the other people were doing. They kept starring at each other's eyes at a loss of what to say. Jaden couldn't get over how pretty… no, beautiful she was and she couldn't get over how much that smile made her happy.

Alexis finally got enough self-control to say something. "Jay, did you mean what you said to my father?" That one thing had been itching in the back of her brain the whole night and she needed an answer.

Jaden nodded "well at first I didn't"

Alexis's worst hopes and reality sank in. He didn't love her the way she loved him. Bur she knew this already, so why was she feeling so bad about it.

"But" he continued and she looked up. His eyes sparkled at hers and she smiled at him. It might have been a pained smile because of what she felt, be you could see the happiness it brought her. "I think after tonight I just might."

He bent his head closer to hers and she moved her head forward to his. 'This is great, he actually likes me' Alexis thought.

'Oh man…what am I doing' Jaden thought. 'I really hope I don't screw up'

Their lips were about to touch when a beep came from Jaden's pocket. He moved back slowly, not touching and Alexis's heart broke. Of course another thing got between them; it was bad enough they lived two completely different lives, but now the signal. They had a job to do, and that beep singled for them to start it.

Jaden sighed and looked at Alexis who seemed really hurt. 'No I won't let it be like this'

He cupped his hands around her cheeks and pressed her lips to his on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Alexis couldn't believe it. Her eyes were shut tight, but all she could see in her head was Jaden's smile. Her heart reformed itself, and like a muscle that you work out, it tore and grew back stronger. She didn't want this feeling to end, her and Jaden. But after a couple of seconds he broke away. After all they had a job to do.

"Thank you" she said to him.

He nodded "when this is all over, will you…"

"Yes" and she pecked his lips one more time. They were soft ,like her own, but still maintained that manly feeling to them.

He smiled back at her, and then it turned to a serious face. It was time to get this done with. Alexis still felt happy even though he had stopped smiling. He was hers and she couldn't get over that as fast as she could.

"Alexis, we got to do this and fast" Jaden said.

She nodded and Jaden handed her a pile of envelopes that he had been carrying in his coat pocket. On each envelope was a stamp with the letter A in bright red ink on it. Inside each envelope was a small detonation charge.

The plan was simple. Alexander had contacted a couple of people he wished to live from this ordeal. This included Alexis's father and a couple of the other politicians and business man. It did not however include the current governor. Alexander had decided to take this mission to the next level, to where he would wipe out all of the corruption in the government at the same time. Quite smart if I must say so myself, accomplishing his own goals while doing someone else's.

Alexis and Jaden went to each table and dropped an envelope into the middle of it. They told its occupants not to open it until the raffle, which was never going to happen. A couple of the listed people stood up when they saw the note and left the room. They knew it was happening and they didn't want to stick around.

When Alexis's father stood up and left, he nudged Alexis and gave her a knowing smile. She scowled at him and finished handing out her stack. The stage was set and all Alexis had to do was go to the bathroom, and not come back.

She walked by Jaden who wrapped his arms around her. He was never this affectionate to anyone before, but it suited him quite well. He put his lips to hers and said in a soft voice, "I love you Lex"

She nodded "I love you too" and she broke away. He stretched his hand out to Alexis who was walking away to go to the bathroom, but Jaden's job wasn't done just yet. He went over to the corner and waited, a safe distance that the explosives wouldn't affect him, too much.

Outside the building and peering through the window, Alexander scanned the scene like a hawk. He smiled when he saw Jaden and Alexis kiss and he was very happy for him. However he felt like something would go wrong. He had a large MG in his hands which was very bulky. After the explosive charges blew he would go in and finish off any survivors, Jaden was there as back up. But for some strange reason, he didn't feel confident in the plan, he felt like he was missing something.

It was 10 seconds till countdown and Jaden ducked under the nearby table and pulled out his pistol. After the next 9 seconds were over, a large bang rang through the whole room. When it died out Jaden peered over the counter and saw a sight that would make the bravest of men tremble. Bodies littered the floor and their blood filled the air around them. Missing pieces of clothing were falling down from the explosion and the organs of those decapitated spilled out. The tables were in ruins and blasted to the nearest walls around them.

Alexander hoped through the window and surveyed the scene and felt a large thump in his heart. He forgot to make sure that his main target was actually here.

A shot rang out and hit Alexander, his own blood flying over the place. It had hit near his heart and Jaden looked terrified at what he saw. Standing in another corner was a large man, with a spike of brown hair. He wore a police jacket and had a smug look on his face. This man was viper.

"Thought you could kill me now" he said mockingly to Alexander.

He just stood there and grimaced at the pain, dropping his MG. Blood trickled down his torso and he looked at Jaden, telling him with his eyes to stay put. Jaden wanted to run to Alexander who had only moments to live, but didn't. He couldn't disobey an order.

Alexander staggered towards Viper, but he just laughed. "Always so determined now aren't we" he mused and Alexander grimaced.

He was only 5 feet away from him and he turned to Jaden. "Get Truman for me, will ya Jay" and he pulled out a switch and clicked it.

Alexander always had a backup plan, however easy the mission. This one was that of a kamikaze. He had placed c4 that was covered by Kevlar around his body. If by any means he couldn't shoot his target, he would blow himself up with it.

And that's exactly what he did.

It was a month after that awful day. Jaden was standing in front of his grave. The body was not recoverable because he blew himself up, so only his ashes were placed in the grave. Jaden leaned his head over in respect for his good friend, his brother, his family. Life was different for Jaden because of him and he couldn't thank him enough for everything he had done for him.

Taking him in when he was younger and feeding him. For nurturing him, when he needed it the most. Keeping him safe from danger and teaching him how to protect himself and others around him.

Alexis walked up behind Jaden, wearing a black dress and had a sad look on her face. She had let Jaden have a moment of peace with him, but she had things to say to him. Jaden felt her approached and backed away a little.

She knelt in front of the grave and pulled her head down. "Thank you so much… for everything"

A tear left her eye and sank into the soil that surrounded the grave. Jaden approached her, this time with something else in his hands. He bent down to face Alexis and she turned her head To face him.

He gave her a warm smile, which made her stop feeling so sad. He started using it more frequently now and she loved him for it.

"I want to do this in front of him" Jaden said and pulled out a small box. Alexis's heart leapt and she immediately wrapped her arms around Jaden, before he could finish the saying.

"Yes I do" she said and planted her lips on his.

-Done- think of this as an intro for a more Jay-Lex oriented story. I know cheesy end, but it's not over now. Jaden's getting married and Truman is still out there. Expect a sequel soon and I hope you read my other stories too. 


End file.
